RWBY: A Rose Made of Ice
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby is a powerful Huntress who doesn't really show fear much. But, if you had to ask her, two things that could cause her to be nervous were dancing and seeing a certain someone. Ironically, she encounters both at the same time. And, what about the darker plot going on, right under her nose? This is a different interpretation of RWBY. Rating may change. Older cast
1. Prologue: Red

Prologue: Red

The girl walked into the open field, standing in front of the grave. Her blood red cloak flapping behind her like a cape in the wind. The hood covered her eyes, darkening them.

"It's been a while.' She said, chuckling, a small grin on her face. "I guess I should have been by more. Well, can't change the past. Well, I've been doing fine. Yang's been good too. Got a friend. But, if you ask me, I think there doin' a little more than hanging out on all those times they hang out. But, I guess I'm off topic. Been on a few missions since our last talk. Nothin' serious, just… little stuff. The infection's spreading to affect humans now. I have a feeling I know who's behind it. But, I don't think you wanna hear about that. I don't wanna make you worry for me. I guess I—"

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced behind her. A slight growl emerged from her lips as she sensed something behind her; something she knew wasn't supposed to be there. She disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, using her speed to appear in front of the object she had sensed.

"You" she growled.

"What's wrong, little sister?" The black haired figure asked, grinning slightly. "I can't visit mother too?"

"I told you" Ruby said, growling. "I won't let you do this."

"Really now?" the figure asked, her tone calm, but fully confident. "We've been fighting each other for, what, three years? And, how many times have you won?"

The girl clenched her fist, her arm trembling in her anger. Her older sister grinned, almost encouraging her to do it.

"Go ahead, Ruby.' Her older sister said, her tone still in that calm tone. "Hit me. Use your semblance to fight me. Use your power of Crescent Rose. Tear me apart; go crazy. Kill the one other person who's like you, your only blood sister."

Ruby growled, her hand glowing a black glow. She trembled, trying to figure out what to do.

"You can't.' her sister said, chuckling. "Because you still hold to that pathetic idea of saving me."

Ruby swung her fist at her older sister, catching her in the jaw. She went flying backwards, slamming into a tree due to Ruby's strength and speed.

"You still have it." Her older sister said, grinning as her eyes glowed an orange color, fire appearing in her hand.

The two rushed toward each other, pulling back fists to punch each other. Their fists collided in the middle, orange-black energy waves pouring off of it.

"You've improved your semblance.' Her older sister said. "Good. But, I still can use two."

Her older sister's energy turned the same color as Ruby's, seemingly overpowering Ruby's. Ruby was flung back, bouncing on the ground a couple times. Her older sister advanced toward her, laughing, her black semblance in her hands, Ruby growling at her as she stood up.

"What's wrong, little sister?" her older sister said, still using her calm tone. "Can't take the heat?"

Ruby growled, holding out her arm to the side. In her hand, becoming formed of her aura, was a red and black metallic scythe.

"So" her older sister said, grinning a dark grin. "You've perfected your Crescent Rose technique. This shall be fun."

"I knew we'd finish this at one point or another." Ruby said, clenching her fist tightly around her scythe, nicknamed by her 'Crescent Rose'.

"How about I show you my technique now?" her older sister said, grinning. She held her arms out to the side, two long black blades that seemed to be made of glass spawned from her aura.

They rushed at each other, Ruby swinging Crescent Rose with both hands, her older sister catching it with both blades, seemingly effortlessly blocking it.

They were locked in a power struggle, neither seeming to have an advantage. However, Ruby's older sister kicked Ruby in the stomach, knocking her back. Ruby blinked in and out of consciousness, growling at her sister as she stood over her, confidence not lost.

"We'll finish this at a later date." She said, turning around and walking away, leaving Ruby to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

WEll, that's a quick prologue. TRying not to spoil anything while still trying to introduce the protagonist. Kinda hard. But, I think I did okay for a prologue.

A few quick things to note before walking fully into this fic (just so you're not confused):

-This is my world and isn't strictly following canon

-There's no dust

-semblance is an element used that the weilder can use attacks for (like DBZ-e.g. Yang is fire, WEiss is ice, Blake shadows, etc.)-consider it at full like going Super Saiyan

-WEapons aren't carried, they're summoned (still the same weapon though) and fire bursts of said user's semblance (if you've ever watched Steven Universe, it's kinda like that).


	2. Beacon

Chapter One: Beacon

Ruby jolted awake, looking around at her bedroom.

" _Huh?"_ she thought to herself. _"How'd I get here? The last thing I remember is being at the grave site. And *gasp* her…"_

She looked around, her head hurting a little.

"Morning, sis!" a blonde with purple eyes poked her head into the room. "Good to see you awake. I found you unconscious at the grave. You were muttering something. Sin-something. I couldn't make out the rest. What was it you were muttering about?"

"Nothing." Ruby said quickly. She couldn't let Yang know… not yet. "So, what time is it?"

"About eight.' The blonde, Yang, her oldest sister, said. "Your first day of Beacon Academy starts at eleven thirty tomorrow. Don't be late to breakfast. It's not like Signal High anymore."

Signal High. The name brought memories to Ruby. Though, not many since she skipped out on the last three years of it to skip ahead to becoming a Huntress, under her uncle's severe guidance as well as her father's (unbeknownst to Yang, of course, Yang having been enrolling in her third year of Signal during what would have been Ruby's second year of Signal). The last thing she actually remembered was showing up and encountering some strange white haired pale woman in a long black cloak. She had intimidated Ruby greatly. She also remembered that was the last time she'd seen her sister. It was at that point she had gone to her uncle for training. She knew Yang wouldn't understand, especially since she'd forgotten about their other sister through… certain methods of Ruby's. Didn't need her being reckless when Ruby's semblance was stronger and she was more capable of handling it.

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, changing the subject. "So, what's breakfast?"

"Whattever you want." Yang said." We gotta go."

"Alright." Ruby said, stretching. She looked down at her button down pajamas she was wearing. They were both grey with faded red polka dots all over them. There was a white lining on the collar.

" _Huh."_ She thought. _"She put me in my pajamas. Thanks, Yang."_

Ruby got up and stripped, putting on a black blouse with red lining inside. It had a black waist cincher with red laces going across the front, a pair of black leggings with black shoes. Around her waist she wore a silver belt with a rose pattern on it. She wore a black combat skirt that was lined with red on the inside. She put on her trademark red cloak, which went down to her ankles and was wide enough to wrap around her body like a vampire's. The hood would completely cover her eyes and give her an air of intimidation when it was up (at least, that's the impression she'd gotten from her foes). She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her face. Her shoulder length hair was black at the roots and gradually turned red at the tips. Her hair was long and part of it covered her left eye a good deal. Her eyes were a deep silver color, almost shiny. Hidden potential glimmered in them, especially out of her left eye. Ruby grinned in the mirror as she snapped her fingers, her hand lighting up with a red glow with a black tint to it (A/N: I changed her semblance from straight black to red w/ a black tint because it goes more with Ruby. Also, Blake's semblance would be straight black, so even though their semblances are vastly different, Blake's Shadow semblance would be confused with Ruby's semblance.).

"You coming?" Yang called from the kitchen. Ruby quickly dissipated her semblance, rushing out to the kitchen.

Yang was dressed in a tan vest over a low cut yellow shirt which stopped a little way into her midriff. On the shirt was what resembled a burning black heart. The vest had black cuffs on it, two golden buttons on each cuff. She had on black shorts, over which she wore a brown belt which had a pouch with the same emblem as on her shirt, but gold. She wore black, fingerless gloves as well. She wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wore knee length brown platform boots, orange socks under those, each a different length, both of them above her boots. Her hair was yellow and was wild in places. Her eyes were purple, confidence brimming in them.

"Yep. "She said, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"You sure got dressed fast.' Yang said.

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "Don't wanna be late."

"Well" Yang said. "We gotta go in like five minutes, so hurry up."

"Got it." Ruby said, beginning to shovel her food. After she'd done that, she and Yang went to the door, Yang opening it. Once outside, they walked to the train station, taking the long ride to Beacon Academy.

"So" Yang said. "Since this is your first year, you gotta learn a few things."

"Like what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well" Yang said. "You gotta share a room with other people."

"Cool.' Ruby said. "I love sleepovers."

"Well" Yang said. "Time for this long ride."

 _Later_

The train stopped, Ruby sleeping on Yang's shoulder. Yang picked her up, carrying her off of the train.

"Wake up." Yang said. "We're here."

"Really?" Ruby mumbled, waking up.

"Yep." Yang said. Ruby looked up, standing on the ground. She looked in awe at the large area in front of her.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Come on."

They walked up to the gate, entering the grounds of the Academy.

Ruby was still amazed, looking around.

"Well" Yang said, gently pushing her forward. "Let's get you registered."

"Right.' Ruby said, nodding. They walked up to the front door, entering it.

They walked up to the registrar's desk, Ruby filling out all the information she knew.

"Um" the registrar (or, the lady filling in for the registrar) said, looking at the form. "This says that you only attended one year at your high school."

"So?" Ruby asked. Yang was surprised at this, not having known Ruby wasn't in school.

"You will be unable to attend Beacon.' The registrar said.

"It's alright, miss Glynda.' A silver haired man with brown wearing glasses said, coming over and putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Miss Rose is a special case."

"If you say so.' Glynda said, waving them down.

"You know headmaster Ozpin?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Never met him." Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow mentioned him a couple times though."

"Ah.' Yang said. "So, wanna go see what your first class is like?"

"how's the food?" Ruby asked, looking down at her stomach. "I'm still kinda hungry from breakfast.'

"Well" Yang said. "Class doesn't start for another while, so, I guess it'd be okay for us to get some food."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, grinning. "So, where's the cafeteria?"

"That way." Ozpin said, pointing the way.

"Thanks!" Ruby said, waving as she walked to the cafeteria.

Once inside, they were greeted by a girl Yang's age. She wore a white buttoned vest that had coattails. Under it was a white sleeveless shirt that exposed part of her midriff. She wore white shorts that had a zipper on the front of each leg. She wore low heeled black boots with stockings that were black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they reached her shoes. On the outside of the stockings were white flower emblems, belladonnas. Black ribbons wove their way around her left arm, going under a black detached sleeve and silver band on her arm. Her long, wavy hair was black, a large black bow on top of it. If one looked very closely, they could swear it twitched slightly. Her eyes were amber colored, light purple eye shadow complementing them. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a sort of catlike appearance.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby and Yang said, waving at Yang's best friend.

"Hi, guys." Blake said, waving back. "So, Ruby, first day, huh?"

"Yep.' Ruby said, nodding.

"It was fun on my first day." Yang said.

"Yeah." Blake said. "That's when we met."

"Yep." Yang said. "That was fun."

"We also got stuck in your locker." Blake said.

"Wasn't my fault." Yang said, shrugging with a grin.

"Really?" Blake asked, rolling her eyes chuckling. "Well, whatever. I got us a table."

"Sweet!" Ruby shouted, running over to the table and sitting down, Yang and Blake following suit.

"So" Ruby asked when they got there. "Where do we get food?"

"Over there." Blake said, pointing. "Just walk up and—"

Blake stopped, her eye catching a particular sight. An orange haired individual wearing a uniform with the Beacon emblem on it and his three friends, all three in similar uniforms, were harassing a girl in a Beacon uniform who had brown hair and two long brown rabbit's ears.

"Great.' Blake said, growling slightly. "Cardin's finally encountered Velvet. This isn't good."

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked, trying to figure out her options.

"They dislike Faunus like me." Blake said, muttering the last part.

"Well" Yang said, sighing. "It's gonna be hard to make them stop. They're hard to teach. The only thing that could teach them is a good strong beating. But, I doubt that'll happen. We should tell a teacher. Ruby, you're the fastest of us. Can you—"

Yang looked over to where her sister sat to see an empty place aside from a small flurry of rose petals that disappeared into the air, Ruby being completely absent from it. She looked at it confused, Blake looking back at it.

"Where'd she go?" Yang asked, looking around.

"Don't look now" Blake said, pointing over to where Cardin, Velvet, and Cardin's lackeys were. "But, I'd say that your sister's trying to play hero."

"What?" Yang asked, looking over to see Ruby having moved over to where Velvet, Cardin, and his lackeys were.

 _With Ruby_

Cardin and his thugs were harassing Velvet. Velvet had begun to shrink in on herself, wanting to just crawl into a corner and cry. Cardin decided it would be fun to pull on her ears. But, as he grabbed them, someone grabbed him.

"That's enough." Ruby said, having been the one to grab his wrist. All friendliness and cheeriness was gone from her voice, being replaced by anger. She had a death grip on Cardin's wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make him release Velvet's ear. His face was one of confusion, seeing as how a girl half his size and probably three years younger than him was managing to hurt his wrist with just her grip.

"Leave her alone." Ruby said, her silver eyes flashing with anger.

"Or what?" Cardin asked, his tough guy attitude still fully intact.

"Or I'll break a lot of your bones." Ruby said, tightening her grip a little, causing Cardin to jolt slightly in pain.

"I'd love to see you try.' Cardin said, jerking his wrist free of Ruby's grip. He and his three lackeys stood up, Velvet scurrying off to find some help.

Ruby said nothing, just grabbed Cardin by his collar, slamming him into the table so hard it snapped in two.

"Well, kid.' Cardin said, standing up, he and his lackeys cracking their knuckles. "Looks like you just bought yourself a one way trip to the nurse's office.

"Bring it on.' Ruby said, a smirk crossing her lips. Though, this wasn't a smirk of arrogance; this was a smirk of anticipation.

Cardin summoned a mace from his aura, swinging it at Ruby. Ruby grabbed his arm, slowing the blow. However, this wasn't her intention. AS she grabbed his arm, she swung her foot up, kicking Cardin square in the jaw. Cardin was thrown backwards from the impact, a crack being heard.

It was at this point Velvet returned with another student, pointing to where Ruby was standing and facing Cardin's lackeys, who were not making any plans to take Ruby on after she'd pretty much effortlessly KO'd Cardin.

The other student wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored combat dress. A piece of black lace made up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red, the sleeves gradually fading to blue as they reached her wrists. The back portrayed a snowflake crest. She wore an apple shaped necklace as well as thin, rectangular earrings. She also wore white, heeled wedge boots that went midway up her calves. Her long hair was white and was pulled into an off center ponytail, the clip looking like an icicle tiara. Her eyes were icy blue, a crooked scar going over her left one.

"I thought you said she would need help." The other student said, looking at Ruby, impressed. "Seems to me she's got this taken care of. Impressive."

"I guess she does." Velvet said. "I guess I was worried when she slammed him into the table."

"I have to say.' The other student said, her tone showing hints of sophistication. 'She knows how to handle herself."

"I learned from the best.' Ruby said, turning towards them, grinning, the cheeriness and happiness back.

"Well, I don't think they'll bother you again." The other student said, turning to Velvet.

"Your skills are pretty good." The other student said. "I'd like to test them myself."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"In a battle.' The other student said, gesturing Ruby to follow her. Ruby followed her to a closed off room with a battling floor set up.

"Woah!" Ruby said, amazed. "Cool!"

"As is customary before battles" the other student said as they went to their respective places, Velvet sitting in as judge. "We shake hands."

"Alright." Ruby said, extending her hand. The other student took her hand, them shaking hands.

"Your hands are pretty cold." Ruby said, feeling it. "Icy cold."

"Yours are deathly cold.' The other student said.

"I've been told." Ruby said, giving a big grin.

"You're a child.' The other student said. "You need to stay focused and not goof off."

"I don't goof off when it counts." Ruby said.

"Well then." The other student said, stepping back and getting into a fighting pose, one that showed poise and grace. "Let's see what you're capable of."

"Alright.' Ruby said. 'With or without semblance?"

"Up to you.' The other student said. "But, I must warn you: I will not hold back if you want a semblance inclusive fight."

"Sweet!" Ruby said, grinning as she got into her own fighting position. "Let's do it."

* * *

Well, Ruby's gotten into two fights on her first day. WEll, maybe she'll make a couple new friends in the process. Find out soon.


	3. An Icy Battle

Chapter Two: An Icy Battle

" _Two twins, born of Death and Fire; both give in to the heart's desire; born in a battle, Deadlocked in a war; until the pure heart of one pierces the core."_ Yang read.

"What's that?" Blake asked, having heard the rhyme Yang read from her book.

"It's something my dad used to say.' Yang replied. "Ruby's mom was taught that when she was younger."

"What do you suppose it means?" Blake asked.

"No clue.' Yang said. "I guess we'll find out when we come to it. Though, why some of these words are capitalized is beyond me."

 _With Ruby_

"Ready" Velvet said, holding her arm out as a judge would do. "Get set. GO!"

Ruby and the other student rushed for each other, Ruby pulling back a fist and the other student scanning her. Ruby threw her punch, the other student dodging her. Ruby swung her foot around, trying for a kick, but the other student dodged again.

"You're very rash.' She said, taking a couple steps back from Ruby.

"I've been told." Ruby said, rushing forward again, jumping in the air for a bicycle kick. The other student barely dodged, kicking Ruby in the side as she landed.

Ruby flipped over to gain a little distance, moving forward again, this time moving in close for a gut punch that she landed.

The other student looked surprised that Ruby had moved in so fast, even without using her semblance. She moved backwards, her and Ruby rushing towards each other, throwing punches that collided. Both were thrown backwards, landing on their butts. They jumped up, facing off. Ruby started running, jumping up for another kick, this one a pinpoint kick. The other student dodged, throwing a punch at Ruby, which she caught, punching the other student in the jaw.

The other student was pushed backwards by the force, taking a couple steps to regain her balance.

"You're skilled." She said. "I'll give you that."

"Thanks.' Ruby said. "You too."

"But" the other student said. "You lack proper training."

"What?" Ruby asked. "My uncle taught me and he's amazing."

"Well" the other student said. "Seems he missed a few things."

"We'll see." Ruby said, grinning.

"Though" the other student said. "The true battle starts now."

"Bring it on." Ruby said, grinning.

"If you insist.' The other student said, activating her semblance. The room got chillier as the other student summoned ice from her hands.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "You can use Ice. Cool!"

"Simply using it is not all I can do." The other student said, her tone unchanged. She waved her hand towards Ruby, pointed shards of Ice flying towards Ruby.

However, Ruby wasn't there. Where she was, there was a flurry of rose petals. The other student was surprised. She hadn't expected Ruby to be so fast, even with semblance. She quickly looked around to see where Ruby had gone to. As she looked behind her, she saw Ruby immediately behind her. Ruby threw a quick punch to the other student's face that disoriented her long enough for Ruby to get off a nice clean kick to her ribs, knocking her over.

The other student jumped up, firing off another round of Ice shards at Ruby. Several of them hit Ruby, cutting her on her arms and face. Ruby flinched a little, using her speed to move toward the other student, kicking her in the ribs. The other student summoned a large amount of her semblance, thrusting her hand forward. However, instead of Ice shards, a circle appeared behind her, shaped like a snowflake, a giant hand coming out and punching at Ruby. Ruby and the other student both seemed equally surprised at that.

"How'd you do that?" Ruby asked.

"I" the other student said. "I don't know. I've been trying to learn how to do something like that for years, but I've never been able to pull it off."

"Well, it was really cool." Ruby said, grinning and flashing her a thumbs up.

The other student looked at her in confusion, still not able to fully understand her. However, she waved her hand at Ruby, Ice shards coming from it once again. Ruby dodged, using her speed to get right in front of the other student.

"My turn." She said, grinning. She grabbed the other student, her hand glowing red with a black tint. Suddenly, the other student felt… drained. As if her life was being sucked away. In fact, Ruby looked like she was recovering from her injuries.

"H-how are you?" the other student asked, shocked.

"It's my semblance." Ruby said, grinning. "I can drain your energy. Or kill you, but obviously I don't wanna do that."

"Wait" the other student said. "You have—"

Thinking quickly, the other student grabbed Ruby's arm, sending some of her semblance into it. Ruby's arm started to encase over in ice, the ice spreading.

"SO" Ruby said, grinning. "It's a fight until one of us gives up, huh?"

"If you want to see it that way." The other student said. After about thirty seconds, they broke free at the same time, the other student panting on the ground and Ruby halfway encased in ice.

"You're very durable." The other student said, standing up shakily. "I've never known anyone to stay conscious while halfway encased in ice.

"You too." Ruby said, grinning. "I've never had anyone resist that for that long. Well, besides my sister, but she's something else."

"You must think highly of her.' The other student said.

"Somewhat.' Ruby said, sighing. "I mean, we were separated a few years back. Only met her to fight her and it wasn't friendly fighting like this."

"Well" the other student said. "How about we put our fight on hold and go to class. I just realized I'll be late for class if we keep fighting any longer. Though, I don't want to leave you incased in ice like that."

"It's fine." Ruby said, flexing her arm and leg that were encased, the ice on them shattering. "I've been in stickier situations. But, do you happen to know where the Pharmaceutical Dust class is? I'm new here."

"Funny.' The other student said. "I was heading there myself."

"Oh, cool." Ruby said, grinning. "We're gonna be classmates."

"Interesting." The other student said.

"The names Ruby." Ruby said, extending her hand, still grinning. "Ruby Rose."

"Weiss." The other student said, taking it. "Weiss Schnee."

"That's a cool name." Ruby said, saying it a few times herself. "Wait… what's you dorm number?"

"7B." Weiss said, her eyes widening slightly in surprise at Ruby saying her name without any other use than it being cool. "Why?"

"That's my room." Ruby said. "I guess we're roommates."

"Hmm." Weiss said. "This will be… interesting. Though, your name is familiar. Have you ever heard of a Summer Rose?"

"Yeah.' Ruby said, beaming. "That's my mom. Well, was."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"She died." Ruby said, her tone sad.

"Oh." Weiss said, at a loss for what to say next, having never been one for sympathy.

"It's fine." Ruby said. "I gained my semblance from her, so I guess she lives on in me. So, how'd you know her?"

"I didn't." Weiss said." I read about her in some of the old yearbooks and such. Her skills in Death Semblance were unmatched. Though, there aren't many of those left in the world."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "So, should we head to class or what?"

"Yeah." Weiss said, looking at her watch. "But, we have two minutes and it's at least a seven minute run."

"Don't worry, princess.' Ruby said, picking Weiss up bridal style, a small grin on her face. "I'll get us there in no time flat."

Weiss blushed in surprise at Ruby's sudden action. She protested, but Ruby was already running, her semblance increasing her speed immensely.

They arrived at the classroom, Weiss pushing Ruby to let go of her. When Ruby set Weiss down, Weiss smoothed out her dress, crossing her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" She said firmly.

"What?" Ruby said, shrugging with a grin. "We needed to get here. Plus, I've always kinda wanted to do that; run with someone I mean."

"You're a child." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey.' Ruby said, crossing her arms and pouting. "I am not."

"Sure you're not." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Not with the pouting."

"Yang thinks it's cute.' Ruby said.

"Who's Yang?" Weiss asked.

"My sister.' Ruby said.

"I thought you said you and your sister always fought." Weiss said, confused.

"Not Yang.' Ruby said. "My other sister. Her name is C—"

Ruby was interrupted by a teacher poking his head out of the door.

"Excuse me ladies." He said, his speech rushed. "Are you supposed to be in this class?"

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "We just got here.'

"Well, come in." the teacher said. "You're about to be late."

The came in, Ruby noticing the teacher's appearance.

The teacher was wearing a white shirt under an olive green suit. He wore glasses that hid his eyes from view. His hair was green and spiky, almost as wild as his speech speed. Strapped to his back was a large thermos, which contained coffee.

"Sorry, professor.' Ruby said.

"Doctor.' The teacher said. "Doctor Oobleck."

"Sorry." Ruby said. "I'm new here."

"Oh" the doctor said. "So, you're Miss Rose. Well, you two can sit over there in those two seats."

"Thanks." Ruby said, her and Weiss moving over to the seats.

"Now, as I was saying.' The professor said. "Since today is the first day of class, you all must learn a few rules I have in this class. The first is no spitballs. That goes for you, Cardin."

Ruby and Weiss looked nearby to see the boy Ruby'd beat up sitting a couple seats back. He had a swollen face and noticed Ruby, his eyes widening.

"You sure did a number on him." Weiss said, amused.

"HE deserved it.' Ruby said, crossing her arms angrily, though, her anger wasn't directed at Weiss.

"I have to say" Weiss said. "I do respect you for doing that. Most people don't stand up for Faunus like that."

"Someone needed to." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "Thanks. Velvet's a friend of mine. Plus, a lot of people have been wanting to take Cardin down a peg, but none of them have the strength or skill to do so. He's pretty strong."

"So am I.' Ruby said.

"I can tell." Weiss said. "You were definitely holding back in that fight. I could tell when you KO'd Cardin in like two hits. But, you were holding back then too, weren't you?"

"You were too." Ruby said, leaning back in her chair.

"You know" Weiss said, looking at the girl next to her. "When I first met you, I thought you were a childish dolt. But, hearing how you fought Cardin and how you fought with me, I have to say, I see you as a little less of that."

"Thanks." Ruby said, grinning. "I kinda thought you were a take no crap kinda girl. But, I guess I was wrong."

"If you're done." Doctor Oobleck said, looking at them. Both Ruby and Weiss shut up, pying attention for the rest of class.

After the school day, the two of them went to check out their room. It was a nice room, two beds and such other furnishings.

"Hey." Blake said, her and Yang chilling on the bed. "WE got the room connected to you two."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. "Sleepovers!"

"Is that one Yang?" Weiss asked, pointing to Yang.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "She's my big sis."

"What about the other one?" Weiss asked. "Is that—"

"That's Blake.' Ruby said too quick for Weiss to finish asking her question. "She's a Faunus and Yang's best friend… when they're not cuddling."

Both Yang and Blake blushed, having been found out.

"Well" Blake said. "I didn't think you'd get together with the Ice Queen, Ruby."

Weiss blushed while Ruby looked confused.

"Why Ice Queen?" Ruby asked. "Is it because she has cold hands? Or her semblance is Ice?"

"Sure" Yang said sarcastically. "Let's go with that. Though, that's part of it."

"WE haven't given Ruby a nickname yet." Blake said. "I guess we should."

"Yeah." Yang said. "You're kitty cat, I'm hothead, Weiss is Ice Queen. But, what should Ruby's be?"

"You could call me what Uncle Qrow always called me." Ruby said, grinning. "Grimm Reaper."

"Cute." Yang said. "Of course he gives you the cool one."

"Yep." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out at Yang. "Because I'm special."

"Sure." Yang said. "Let's go with that."

Before they could get too settled, however, they heard a small commotion outside. Ruby moved to the window, one word on her lips as she used her semblance to vanish in a flurry of rose petals: Torchwick.

* * *

WEll, there's never a dull moment, is there? What's gonna happen with Ruby? Find out soon.


	4. Torchwick

Chapter Three: Torchwick

"Torchwick?" Weiss asked as Ruby was gone. "As in Roman Torchwick?"

"Description fits." Yang said, looking out the window. "But, how does Ruby know him?"

"You know" Blake said, thinking. "When I was in the White Fang a couple years ago, we'd heard rumors of a demon in a red cloak wielding a scythe. No one knew the demon's true name or even if it was human, but we had tons of names for it: Red Death, Death's Flower, even Grimm Reaper. Something tells me Ruby isn't being completely honest with us in her personality."

"Maybe." Yang said. "I'd love to see what she's doing though."

"Hmm." Weiss said, thinking. "I may have a way to do that. Her involvement intrigues me as well. We can try to use my Glyphs to rush to a hiding place."

"You can use Glyphs?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, nodding. "I was taught when I was very young."

"Can you get us there quick?" Blake asked.

"I can try." Weiss said, activating her Glyphs, aiding the two to get within earshot of Torchwick.

 _With Torchwick_

Torchwick stood in the courtyard, admiring the school. Having accidentally shot off a round, alerting several faculty to his presence hadn't been his intention, but, accidents happen.

Torchwick, pulled on the collar of his clothing, chuckling at the fact that they hadn't arrived yet.

Torchwick had chosen to wear his black pants, white coat combo with black shoes and a black shirt. Around his neck he'd tied a grey ascot which his associates (except for one, but she was mute) has insulted constantly. He'd worn it just to spite them. His black hat with the dark red band sat proudly on his head. His orange hair was swept to the side, his green eyes focused straight ahead. In his mouth was a cigar, freshly lit.

Correction: there _was_ a cigar in his mouth. It was shot by a bullet that whizzed past him, narrowly missing his nose.

"Now what'd you have to go and do that for, Red?" he asked, turning towards where the bullet came. The source was a metallic red gun held by an individual in a red cloak. The cloak covered her eyes, flapping to the side and making her look truly intimidating. The gun seemed to be half of a sniper rifle mixed with a shotgun, but this wasn't its full range of capability.

"Smoking's bad for you." Ruby said, her tone unemotional. "I thought we discussed this the last time."

"Yeah yeah." Torchwick said, lighting another.

"Next shot's between the eyes." Ruby said, still holding Crescent Rose aimed at Torchwick.

"You really hate smoking, don't you?" Torchwick said, rolling his eyes, throwing it out, Ruby shooting it out of the air.

"Something like that." She said. "Now, why are you here?"

"Can't I visit an old associate?" Torchwick asked, his flippancy still blatantly obvious.

"You've got to be pretty gutsy to walk onto Beacon property when everyone here's training to fight people like you and the Grimm." Ruby said, Crescent Rose reverting to its scythe form, making Ruby truly look like the Grimm Reaper.

"Well" Torchwick said, shrugging. "I guess that's something we share then. I mean, you did simply walk into that Grimm mob yourself."

"It helps to have a powerful Death Semblance skill." Ruby said, stepping closer. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I found her.' Torchwick said, pulling out another cigar, but putting it back when Ruby tilted Crescent Rose a little closer to him. Ruby's eyes widened, her left eye flashing slightly, though, it was hidden both by her hair and cloak.

"Really?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding a little happier.

"Of course." Torchwick said, chuckling. "I'm the best."

"I can give at least five sources that say otherwise." Ruby said, a smirk on her face. "Ones we actually don't know."

"Wow, Red, that cuts deep.' Torchwick said, feigning mock hurt. "I guess I'm too hurt to continue."

"Save it for Neo, Roman." Ruby said, rolling her concealed eyes. "What do you have?"

"Well" Torchwick said. "I got a couple buddies watching her. They'll relay us some good stuff."

"Who?" Ruby asked, curious, before a thought entered her head. 'Wait, don't tell me. It's not those two, is it? All they do is fight with each other."

"They'll get the job done." Torchwick said, waving it off. "Also, I discovered a few… items of interest."

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"Shop on Second." Torchwick said.

"Method of retrieval?" Ruby asked. "Average or our way?"

"Up to you.' Torchwick said. "They close in twenty minutes."

Ruby thought for a second, a grin crossing her lips.

"I'll meet you there in an hour." She said, chuckling.

"I figured." Torchwick said, smirking. "Neo's already there, grabbing a few items."

"Good." Ruby said. "Tell her I plan on making good on our bet."

"I'll tell her.' Torchwick said, turning, remembering something and turning back. "Oh, and I just remembered: _She_ 's back in Vale. Figured I'd warn ya."

Ruby's eyes widened, her grip on Crescent Rose tightening. She growled slightly, trying to regain her composure.

"That monster…" Ruby said, struggling to maintain her composure. "She better not be here long."

"Don't get any ideas, Red." Torchwick said. "As I recall, you used to be able to use Deathlock with both eyes before your last encounter with her."

"Don't remind me." Ruby growled, her left eye flashing.

"See you in an hour.' Torchwick said, throwing down a small explosive, him being gone when the blast cleared.

Ruby stood there for a few seconds before looking behind her without turning her head.

"You can come out of the tree now." She said. "I know you guys are up there."

Weiss, Yang, and Blake jumped out of the tree. Well, Weiss and Blake jumped down. Yang kinda fell out, landing on her, um, rather developed breasts. She stood up, unharmed, used to big falls (came with the territory).

"How long were you there?" Ruby asked, turning to face them, taking off her hood and recalling Crescent Rose, her typical cheeriness returning, but not as much as before.

"Most of it." Yang admitted. "How do you know him?"

"WE met a couple years ago." Ruby said, shrugging. "We just became partners, along with a couple other members of the group he was in. I had a goal and they helped me somewhat achieve it."

"Why did you act all emotionless?" Blake asked.

"For fun." She said, grinning. "Got him to stop smoking for a while when I worked with him."

"So" Weiss asked. "Who're those two women you were talking about."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said, sadness in her visible eye.

"Then" Yang asked. "What are you doing with him that happens after the closing of this place?"

"Gonna grab a few supplies." Ruby said, grinning. "You guys should come too. It's a thrill."

"You want us to commit theft?" Weiss asked, a little shocked.

"Nah.' Ruby said, grinning. "We're gonna head to a store."

"After closing?" Yang asked.

"Yep.' Ruby said, nodding.

"o-okay." They said, deciding to believe her.

"Well" Ruby said. "I got an hour to kill. Let's get some ice cream."

"Same old Ruby.' Yang said, chuckling. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. She ran towards where she knew an ice cream place would be, having seen it on her and Yang's walk up to the Academy. Yang and the others following her, Weiss dumbfounded at Ruby's personality, Yang and Blake sort of chuckling.

Once they arrived at the ice cream place, Ruby rushed in, getting her favorite ice cream: Cookie Dough. Yang got Lemon Sherbet while Weiss got Vanilla, Blake getting Blackberry. They sat down to eat their ice cream, chatting some more.

"So, Ruby" Yang said, getting straight to the point she and Blake were wondering about. "What did you do in the three years you weren't at Signal?"

"I" Ruby said, sighing heavily. "I became a Huntress."

"What?" the others said, shocked.

"I'm an A class Huntress.' Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow trained me hard. Basically, every skill I have I owe to him, even learning how to use my semblance."

"Still doesn't explain how you know people like Roman Torchwick." Weiss said. "HE's one of the most well-known thieves in Vale."

"Well" Ruby said, touching her fork. "One of the skills I learned was stealth. That's where he comes in more: he's my mentor."

"Really?" the others said, shocked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "The irony is: I might have done everything I've done over the past three years for someone I can't save."

"Who?" Weiss asked.

Ruby tensed, just then realizing what she let slip. Her gaze quickly darted to Yang, darting back down.

"Don't worry about it.' She said quietly, her voice sad. "It's nothing."

Yang didn't push her any further, knowing Ruby well enough to know that she wasn't gonna talk unless she felt fully confident in confiding the information. AS much as they loved and trusted each other, she figured that if she said anything she knew Yang'd do something rash (which was probably true).

"So" Weiss said after a while. "It's been an hour."

"Let's go then." Ruby said, getting up, shedding a silent and invisible tear as she left the place.

 _Later_

They arrived at a Gym on Second Street, the others looking confused.

"You're late, Red." Came Torchwick's voice. "Who's the posse?"

"Stopped for ice cream." Ruby said, grinning, her hood down this time. "And, the blonde's my sister, Yang, the one with the bow's her cuddle buddy and the snowy one is Weiss."

"Of course you did." Torchwick said, rolling his eyes, smirking slightly. "Well, Neo's inside. Best not keep her waiting. You know how she gets.'

"Let's go." Ruby sad, nodding quickly, pulling the other three inside.

Inside, there was a girl waiting.

The girl was wearing grey boots that went to her knees, the heels at least seven inches. She wore brown pants, tucked into the boots. She wore a white jacket with a pink inside, a curved black corset around her waist. She wore black gloves as well as a multitude of necklaces. In her hand was a beautifully patterned umbrella. Her hair was black on the left half and pink with white streaks on the right half. Her right eye was pale pink and her left eye was brown. When she saw Ruby, a grin came to her face, though she made no sound.

"Hiya, Neo!" Ruby called, waving. Neo waved back, throwing a couple punches at the air.

"You wanna fight?" Ruby asked. She nodded quickly, grin widening.

"Alright then." Ruby said, cracking her knuckles and stepping up and facing Neo.

"So" Ruby asked. "What did you guys find of interest?"

Neo only stuck her tongue out and winked at Ruby.

"So, I have to beat you to learn, right?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded, grinning.

Torchwick got a phone call at that moment, answering it.

"What do you have?" he asked.

The person on the other end mumbled something that seemed to irritate Torchwick.

"What do you mean you're going there?!" he exclaimed, startling everyone but Ruby and Neo. "I told you to avoid that. Of course it's bad and you know why. This has to be one of the stupidest ideas you've had. What do you mean it wasn't your fault?! Oh, says the guy who thought a metal leg would be helpful to help you face someone that has polarity semblance."

"Pyrrah sure taught him a lesson." Ruby said, her and Neo sharing a silent snicker and fist bump.

The phone conversation continued on for a few minutes before Torchwick hung up, walking over to Neo and Ruby.

"We have to leave." He said quietly to Neo, Neo and Ruby being the only ones to hear. "Red, you stay at Beacon. You're in a better position there."

"Why?" Ruby asked quietly.

"You may see her sooner than you think.' Torchwick said. "Our beloved cyborg just used his so-called brilliance and managed to send her to Beacon. They arrive in a month. Be ready."

"Got it." Ruby said, nodding.

"Oh" Torchwick said as he and Neo left. "And, if you see Ozzy or Qrow, tell 'em I said hi."

"Got it." Ruby said, nodding. "What about Glynda?"

"Uh" Torchwick said, chuckling nervously. "Better not. WE didn't really get off on the right foot last time."

"How bad'd she beat ya?" Ruby asked, grinning. Neo spread her hands about two feet apart, signifying how much. Ruby snickered, patting Neo on the shoulder, hugging her before joining her schoolmates in heading out.

"Oh, Red" Torchwick said, tossing Ruby a bag. "You know what to do with 'em.'

"Thanks." Ruby said, nodding. She pocketed the bag for later, them walking back to Beacon.

"Okay" Yang said. "I need an explanation to that. I'm confused."

"Well" Ruby said." That was like a training exercise. He was going to have me fight Neo to see how much I've improved. But, he had to call it off."

"What's in the bag?" Weiss asked.

"I'll show ya later." Ruby said. "Not safe out in the open."

"Ooookay." Blake said, knowing similar situations. "So, what now? What was he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Ruby said. "Right now, I wanna crash like we were gonna before this."

"Fine." Yang said. "But, we get an explanation after that."

"Deal." Ruby said.

"Shake on it." Yang said. "And, no crossing your fingers."

"Awww.' Ruby said, crossing her arms and pouting a little.

"Cute." Yang said." But, not enough to get me to stop. Shake."

"Fine.' Ruby said, shaking Yang's hand, both nodding in signification.

They all then walked back to their conjoined dorms in silence.

* * *

So, something very vague was said there XD WOnder what's happening? Well, maybe we'll find out soon.

I'll bet you were wanting a Ruby/Neo fight, but that may come later.


	5. A Thorny Past

Chapter Four: A Thorny Past

Ruby woke up, stretching. She looked around, surprised she wasn't in her room.

" _Where am I?"_ she thought. She looked to her right to see a white haired girl, Weiss, sleeping next to her.

" _Oh, right."_ She thought. _"I'm at Beacon. And, there's Weiss. Hmm. I should probably use Torchwick's gift at that hot springs I saw on the way here. It's the best way to use 'em anyway."_

She walked over to her drawer to open it and find the bag that Torchwick had given her. She pulled the string, loosening the opening. She dumbed the contents into her hand, confused.

" _Why are these in here?"_ She thought. _"I can't use but half of these. Oh well, I guess… wait, Weiss could use these. Well, that kills two birds with one stone: use them and get to know my roomie better. Yay! Plus… I think I could trust her with knowing… my gut says so… or is that some other feeling about her? Oh well. Better get her out of here before Yang and Blake wake up though. Though, with the loud night they had, I'll be surprised if they wake up before 2. I can't believe I spent twenty lien on that gift to help them quiet down and they didn't even use it. Probably should have brought a roll of duct tape with me in case they didn't bring it."_

She looked over at Weiss, who was beginning to stir. Ruby pocket her bag walked over to her, Weiss blinking her eyes open. She looked up at Ruby, confused as to why Ruby was standing over her.

"Ruby" She said through tiredness. "Why are you—"

"Hiya roomie." Ruby said, grinning. "Wanna go to the spa I saw? I got some cool stuff for ya."

"Huh?" Weiss asked, confused.

"You'll see." Ruby said, grinning as she held up a finger. Weiss sat up, shaking her head to remove the tiredness from her eyes.

"Alright." She said. "I could use a little relaxation after yesterday's classes and after Yang and Blake kept me up half the night with their ungodly lusts."

"Great." Ruby said. "WE can go after breakfast, but before Yang and Blake wake up. Though, that shouldn't be for hours."

"You'd think they'd have courtesy.' Weiss said, rubbing her head.

"I got them something to help keep quiet.' Ruby said. "But, I guess they love to hear each other. At least that's what Yang says."

"Eww.' Weiss said, scrunching up her face.

"That's what I said." Ruby said, snickering.

"Well" Weis said. "Let's get going then."

"Alright." Ruby said, picking Weiss up bridal style, carrying her out to the table using her semblance.

"What was that for?!" Weiss quietly exclaimed, turning a little redder.

"I'm impatient." Ruby's answer came, the red clad girl said, shrugging with a grin.

"Whatever." Weiss said, trying to keep her voice down.

The two of them ate breakfast, heading out the door.

"You wanna walk or be carried?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you ask?" Weiss asked, contemplating her answer.

"It's a long walk." Ruby said. "I could get us there in five minutes using my semblance."

"Hmm." Weiss said, thinking. "I think I'll let you take us there faster. No sense us walking for a few hours just to turn around and walk back."

"Alright." Ruby said, grinning.

"But, not bridal style." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Fair enough." Ruby said. "Hop on my back."

Weiss did, Ruby taking off like a rocket, a flurry of red rose petals in her wake.

 _Five minutes later_

"We're here.' Ruby said, setting Weiss down.

"I have to admit.' Weiss said. "That was actually pretty fun."

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "You just need to get your head out of the books. I can tell you're that kinda girl."

"Well" Weiss said, sighing. "If I had my way, I wouldn't be always in a book."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"D-don't worry about it." Weiss said, waving it off. Ruby noticed her discomfort, choosing to move on.

"Well" Ruby said. "We gotta change and get into the hot spring they have in there. Then I'll show you what I wanted to show you earlier."

"Alright." Weiss said, nodding.

They walked in, heading for the hot spring. They grabbed a hot towel each from a locker, walking out. Weiss went and changed into her white two piece bathing suit. Her nicely toned body had rarely seen sun, Weiss not being one for tanning. She looked out at Ruby when she came, however, and her eyes widened as she saw that Ruby was completely naked.

Weiss blushed that moment for three main reasons. The first was that Ruby was stark naked, waving at her, that grin still on her face. The second was that Weiss looked Ruby up and down to see that Ruby was pretty ripped. She had a six pack as well as well toned biceps and legs. In fact, she was in better shape than Weiss, which was saying something. There was a small golden locket around Ruby's neck. The third reason was that Weiss was actually into girls, having realized so about three years ago. Though, if she was ever unsure, she sure as hell wasn't now.

" _Even with such a nice body"_ Weiss thought. _"She still has an adorable look on her face like she did earlier. Wait, what was that?"_

Weiss walked over, standing in front of Ruby, trying her hardest not to look anywhere other than Ruby's face. Though, since they were relatively the same height, it was a little easier.

"Ready to get in?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the bubbling water next to them.

"Y-yeah." Weiss said, nodding a little too quickly, her getting in. Ruby got in too, right next to Weiss, sighing in contentment, stretching her arms out behind her on both sides, one going a little around Weiss.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, turning to Weiss. "You looked a little red earlier. Is the heat getting to you?"

"N-no." Weiss said. "It's not the heat."

"Alright then." Ruby said, her grin still there. "Well, I'll bet you're wondering why I wanted you here."

"It had crossed my mind.' Weiss said.

"Well" Ruby said." You know that bag I got from Torchwick?"

"Yeah.' Weiss said, remembering it.

"Well" Ruby said, pulling it out from somewhere, dumping the contents into her hand. "In this is what we're gonna do."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Dust.' Ruby said.

"But" Weiss said. "Dust is for weapons and enhancing them."

"It's also good for enhancing semblance." Ruby said. "I got ten crystals: five blacks and five light blues. I can't use the light blues, but I know you can since your semblance is ice."

"Why would Torchwick give you Dust you couldn't use?" Weiss asked.

"NO clue.' Ruby said, shrugging. "But, I guess we can get use of them after all."

"Yeah.' Weiss said. "So, what are we gonna do with them?"

"WE're gonna put 'em in the water and absorb them into our skin." Ruby said. "It's the easiest and least painful way to do it."

"Okay'. Weiss said. "But, how do you know all this?"

"Oh, me, Neo, and another girl named Em used to do this all the time. But, for us, we only had to use black since all of our semblances were fueled by it."

"So" Weiss asked. "What happens when we do this?"

"Well" Ruby said. "This will increase our attunement to our semblances, making it easier for us to tap into them. Think of it kinda like meditating, but more like a permanent thing."

"Okay." Weiss said, a little confused.

"Let's just crush these up." Ruby said, crushing the crystals and sprinkling the powder into the water, turning the area around them black and light blue. Where they mixed, it turned a light grey, making a strange shape.

"That looks kinda like a rose.' Ruby said.

"A white rose.' Weiss said.

"So" Weiss asked. "Now what?"

"We relax and let the crystals do their work." Ruby said. "The best part is this water'll turn some of it into vapors we can breathe in."

After a few minutes, Weiss began to feel weird. She felt the world slow down around her, all except Ruby. She could hear, see, feel, and smell more intensely than before.

"It's hit ya, huh?" Ruby asked, grinning. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. But, I must warn you, you'll feel tired after you finish breathing it all in. But, you get used to it."

"This totally seems like we're doing drugs.' Weiss said.

"Nah." Ruby said. "It's not addictive. You could do this one and go decades and not feel a thing."

"If you say so." Weiss said.

"Weiss.' Ruby said solemnly now.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss asked, turning to her roommate, trying not to look down.

"There's another reason I wanted you here." Ruby said. "Other than to just spend time."

"What is it?" Weiss asked, concern in her voice at Ruby's sadder tone.

"Well" Ruby said. "I wanted to tell you some things. Some things I can't even tell Yang or Blake, though I can't tell Blake because she'll tell Yang."

"What makes you think you can trust me with them?" Weiss asked. "I mean, we just met yesterday."

"My gut says so." Ruby said. "I mean, a person as nice as you has to be able to keep a secret, right?"

Weiss blushed a little.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ruby said, blushing a little herself.

"Y-yeah.' Weiss said, looking away a little (partially to not see Ruby's body as she looked away from her face.

"Well" Ruby said, grinning. "My bad. It's true though."

"So" Weiss said. "To get back on topic…"

"Oh ,right." Ruby said sheepishly. "Well, you know how I said I had another sister, a twin sister?"

"Yeah.' Weiss said, wondering where this was going.

"Well" Ruby said, sighing. "The reason she and I fight isn't because of sibling rivalry."

"Okay…" Weiss said, confused.

"We were actually great friends and sisters.' Ruby said, biting her lower lip to figure the words. "We were pretty much inseparable, even closer than Yang and I are. Once my mom died, she was one of the few things I had to remember her by. Until one day…"

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"When I was in my first year of Signal" Ruby said, her voice cracking a little. "My sister and I were walking into class. She and I had different classes since she was an honor student or something. Anyway, one day, I saw this strange woman enter the school one day. She pretty much scared the living daylights out of me. Anyway, she was there and, she looked at me and my sister. My sister, being the braver of us, didn't show any fear. She tried to get me out of the school, knowing a few things I didn't. Well, I was really scared and was crying. She managed to hide me, running. But, the woman had noticed her and as she went to hide, the woman grabbed her, taking her. I… I never saw her again. At least, I never saw her how I remember her. Now, she's a twisted, evil thing, creature belonging to the one known as Salem, the Witch Queen."

At this point, tears were falling from Ruby's eyes into the pool they were in.

"It's all my fault." Ruby said, her voice quiet and sorrowful. "If I hadn't—"

"Don't be like that." Weiss interrupted, wrapping her arms around Ruby, trying to slow her heart from being in such close contact with her naked body. "It wasn't your fault. It was Salem's. She's the one that did it."

Ruby was surprised at Weiss' hug, wrapping her arms around Weiss, sobbing into her shoulder. The two just sat there, holding each other. Weiss, from first meeting Ruby could feel the confidence emanating off of her, the childlike innocence and purity. Now, as she cried, Weiss could tell the masks were off and Ruby's hidden emotions were pouring out. Even though she'd just met her, she felt that there was something she should do to cheer her up.

"That's the reason I became a Huntress.' Ruby said, regaining some composure. "I wanted to save her, bring my sister back. I managed to learn how to blank Yang's memories of her so she didn't do anything rash, but were she to ever see her, she'd remember everything."

"You'll get her back.' Weiss said, reassuring her even though she'd met her the previous day. "I promise. I'll help if you need me to."

"Th-thanks, Weiss." Ruby said, shuddering a little.

"Welcome." Weiss said, sighing. "I know a little about family loss."

"R-really?" Ruby asked. "I-I mean, you don't have to say if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine.' Weiss said. "You told me your story, I'll tell you mine.'

"O-okay.' Ruby said.

"My father" Weiss started. "Though he was strict and demanded perfection, it was because he loved me and my sister, wanting us to do our very best. He supported us and cared, though, to some it would seem he was uncaring. If me or my sister wanted to do something, he expected our very best, no less. But, one day, he had a heart attack. At his age, the doctor said it was a miracle that he stayed alive long enough to tell me and my sister goodbye. The last thing I'd told him before we said our goodbyes was that I was a lesbian. Instead of shock, he said he wanted me to find the perfect one for me, no less."

At this, Weiss chuckled.

"I guess" She said. "I took it as a joke then, but he was deadly serious. Then, we said goodbye and he passed on."

"That's terrible.' Ruby said, holding Weiss as it was her turn to shed tears.

"But, my mother." Weiss continued, taking a deep breath. "Was an absolute monster. Not only did she demand perfection, but the second she found out I was into girls, she was furious. She saw that as being almost as bad as being a Faunus. If you noticed it, this scar isn't a beauty mark. I won't tell you how it happened, but it wasn't an accident either."

Ruby just held her, not even thinking of her own past. She rubbed Weiss, comforting her as her sobs wracked her body.

"You know" Ruby said, grinning slightly. "Neo almost punched my lights out when she found out I was a lesbian."

"Really?" Weiss asked, chuckling a little at the thought, her previous thought temporarily forgotten.

"Yeah.' Ruby said, snickering. "Because my friend, Em is one too and the three of us always got naked and Em would "flirt" with Neo just to make her blush. Guess she didn't want to take it from two people. I had to buy her two tubs of her favorite ice cream to convince her I wouldn't try anything."

Weiss laughed, her previous pushed in the back of her mind like it was.

"You're such a dolt." She said, the two of them still holding each other.

"Yang says something just like that." Ruby said.

"I'll bet.' Weiss said, yawning. "I feel so tired all of a sudden."

"That'll be the effects taking their toll.' Ruby said, chuckling.

"Ruby" Weiss asked. "I didn't ask earlier, but, what was your sister's name?"

"Cinder.' Ruby said. "Cinder Fall Rose."

"I think I've heard that name.' Weiss said, yawning again.

"Yeah." Ruby said, pulling up her locket. "Here's her picture."

She opened the locket to reveal a nine year old Yang with a man that resembled her, an adult woman that was basically the spitting image of Ruby, though she wore a white cloak, a younger looking Ruby and another girl next to Ruby, her sister (imagine a seven year old Cinder Fall). Ruby and Cinder were holding up the V sign, grinning.

"You look so close." Weiss said, her tiredness hitting her fully as she fell asleep on Ruby's shoulder, sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight, Weiss.' Ruby said, chuckling as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

And, there it is, the first bit of White Rose fluff XD. Despite its more sad tone, it's still sweet in and of itself. Plus, we learned what was in that bag. What happens next? Find out soon.


	6. Jaune

Chapter Five: Jaune

Ruby stood in the field, her eyes shielded with her hood and her cape flapping in the wind. Crescent Rose was gripped tightly in her hand in its scythe form, showing off its long, silver blade. The blade glinted in the light of the moon, Ruby's appearance even more menacing in the lack of light. Her visible silver eye flashed, determination flaring up like Yang's semblance. Her hidden left eye flashed as well, its iris (the colored part of the eye) taking the shape of a rose from above. She stood firm against her twin, analyzing her. Her gaze was one of anger, though it was contained.

Cinder stood in front of Ruby, calm, cool, and collected. A small smile on her face, showing her full confidence in her victory. Her oriental looking dress made her seem like she had much agility and skill. The eye not hidden by her hair, her right eye flashed with a cool fire, though it was hot to the touch. A smirk crossed her lips as she chuckled.

"You thought this would stop me?" She asked, shaking her head. "You thought you could stop me. I figured you'd given up on that when I speared your beloved one through the heart. But, I guess your determination desires you to join her."

At the mention of her beloved, Ruby gave a yell of anger, rushing for her twin, a flurry of rose petals in her wake as she pulled back for a punch with her right hand. Cinder caught it with her right hand. Ruby pulled up Crescent Rose in its gun form up to Cinder's face with her left, Cinder also having pulled out one of her weapons, a black crossbow made of glass, though it looked like it was made of metal (A/N: For a bit of conveniences, I swapped out Cinder's bow for a crossbow for this scene. She still has the large bow, but, obviously it wouldn't work for this scene).

"You know what she said as she died?" Cinder asked, confident smile never wavering as Ruby growled, both weapons still pointed directly in each other's faces. "She said no matter what you'd be her little rose and she'd be your ic—"

Both weapons discharged out of reflex, Ruby jolting up in her bed, cold sweat having soaked her pajamas and bed. She was panting heavily, sweat still pouring off of her. Her left eye was glowing a little, setting off itself.

"Rubes, Rubes, it's alright." Yang said, holding Ruby close, rubbing her hair. Weiss, who was there too, was being held by Ruby like she'd lose her, having been like that in her sleep. Blake was lying down on Ruby's legs, being there for support, but honestly too tired and loopy to move much to comfort her.

Ruby eventually calmed down, comforted by her friends and sister.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Y-yeah.' Ruby said, catching her breath, taking a glance over at Weiss. "F-fine."

"What was that about?" Yang asked, holding Ruby still.

"I" Ruby said, taking a deep breath and panting a little. "It was just a nightmare."

"O-okay." Yang said, not convinced, but not wanting to push Ruby. "If you wanna talk, Weiss is the next bed over and me and Blake are just through the door. Now, don't you two get naked or nothing. This isn't the hot springs."

Ruby and Weiss blushed heavily.

"H-how'd you know about that?" Ruby asked.

"We saw you guys.' Yang said, pulling out her scroll, pulling up her pictures folder. "We took a few pictures of you guys sleeping."

She showed Ruby and Weiss all the pictures she'd taken, grinning.

"I have to admit though." Yang said. "You are ripped, Ruby. I was actually surprised to see you had such a hot bod. If we weren't sisters…"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined, swatting at Yang, who laughed.

"But, seriously though.' She said, after Ruby and Weiss had returned to their normal skin tones. "We're right here if you need us."

"O-okay." Ruby said, nodding slowly. Yang picked up Blake, carrying her out and into their room, Blake conked out. Weiss remained, sitting on Ruby's bed.

"I-I don't want to push you." She said, looking at Ruby. "But… did you have a nightmare about me?"

Ruby froze at this, more than she had been. She nibbled a little on her bottom lip for a response.

"W-well" Ruby said, reddening slightly. "Y-yeah."

"What about?" Weiss asked.

"Y-you kinda died." Ruby said, subtly gripping her covers firmly.

"Oh.' Weiss said, her tone going soft, her thoughts moving.

"Well" She said after a minute. "You should get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, then looking at Weiss. "Weiss?"

"Yeah?" Weiss asked.

"W-will you" Ruby asked, sighing. "Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Hmm?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-it's just that" Ruby said. "Yang or Cinder used to sleep with me whenever I had nightmares as a kid."

"Sure.' Weiss said. "But, we sleep in my bed. Yours is soaked."

"R-right." Ruby said, nodding. She got up, stripping herself of her sleepwear, causing Weiss' heart to almost stop and her face to become red like a beet despite the fact that she'd already seen all of Ruby there was to see. Well, minus her left eye.

"Y-you know." She said. "Most people take offense to people who strip like that."

"WE're all girls here.' Ruby said, grinning. "Or… are you liking the view?"

Weiss turned a deeper shade, Ruby putting on another pair of pajamas. Weiss climbed into her bed, scooting over so Ruby would have more room. Ruby climbed in, wrapping her arms around Weiss for comfort. Weiss blushed more, but accepted this, the two of them falling asleep soon after.

 _The next morning—hallway_

The blonde boy walked to his locker, opening it and putting his books in. He was actually surprised to see so many students. He had not expected so large a crowd.

"Hey.' A tough sounding, yet slightly familiar female voice from behind him said, a touch hand slamming his locker shut. "Guess you didn't hear about the rule we got around here."

"R-rule?" he asked, nervous. He knew his semblance wasn't as developed as others, plus his combat skills were severely lacking, so if he got into a fight, he would probably lose unless his opponent was in a similar boat.

"Yeah." The voice said. "It's twenty lien. Pay up or get beat up.'

"A-alright." He said, turning around to have most of his view blocked by a pair of breasts. He turned red, shifting his gaze upward to see a very familiar pair of lilac colored eyes.

"Sup." Yang said, grinning.

"Yang!" he said, hugging her, realizing that he was still level with her breasts.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted, tackling him.

"Ruby." He, Jaune, said, hugging Ruby too.

"I take it he's a friend of yours." Blake said.

"Yep." Yang said. "Knew him from Signal."

"So" Jaune said, standing up, Ruby going back to standing next to Weiss. "How have you guys been?"

"great.' Yang said, putting an arm around Blake. "I gots me a kitty cat."

"Yaaang!" Blake whined in a rare moment, covering her reddening face. "Stop it!"

"Oh, you love it.' Yang said, pulling Blake closer to her, whispering seductively in her ear. "Especially when I told you last night."

Ruby made the vomiting noise with her finger pointed into her mouth. Weiss looked at Blake and Yang with slight disgust.

"So" Ruby asked. "How's Pyrrha?"

"Haven't seen her in a while.' Jaune said, shrugging.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Well, I'm sure you'll see her again?"

"I doubt it." Jaune said. "When we last saw each other, she said she was gonna go for a long time."

"Well" another voice said. "That was before I thought you'd actually try to get in here.'

"Pyrrha?" all eyes turned, revealing a woman dressed in armor with long red hair and green eyes.

Hi guys.' Pyrrha said, waving.

"Pyrrha.' Ruby said, tackling her as well. "I thought you were gone."

"Don't worry.' Pyrrha said. "If one little stab was gonna be the end of me, I wouldn't have become a Huntress. Plus, Mercury wanted a rematch, so, I couldn't disappoint."

"Same old Pyrrha." Yang said. "Always plays the tough girl card and Ruby idolizes it a bit."

" _Though, I wonder"_ Weiss thought. _"how well they know each other."_

"So" Ruby said, looking at Pyrrha, childlike excitement in her eyes. "Didja make 'em?"

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked, looking confused.

"You know.' Ruby said, expecting her to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about.' Pyrrha said, reaching into a pocket on her uniform. "All I brought were these… chocolate chip cookies."

"Yaaay!" Ruby shouted, grabbing them, scarfing them down and licking her lips.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." She said, her mouth releasing crumbs with every syllable.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said, everyone laughing.

"So" Pyrrha said. "Who are you guys' friends?"

"This is Weiss." Ruby said, putting an arm around Weiss and pulling her into a side hug, much to the ice wielder's surprise.

"This pretty little kitty here is Blake.' Yang said, kissing Blake full on the lips, surprising Pyrrha, her getting an impressed look.

"Weiss, Blake" Ruby said, remembering their newer friends hadn't been introduced to their older friends. "That's Jaune and Pyrrha. We went to Signal with them."

"Cool." Blake said.

"So" Yang said, stretching a little. "How about we get us some food? I'm starving! There's this great place in town I've been dying to eat at. We can catch up there."

"Sounds good." Pyrrha said.

"Yep!" Ruby said, still spewing crumbs.

 _At the restaurant_

They all sat down in a booth, getting ready to order. When the waitress did come, Yang and Ruby both ordered the most out of everyone. Weiss muttered something about a competition, which prompted both of them to order more. When the waitress left, they began to talk.

"So, Pyrrha" Yang said. "How was it after you left Signal?"

"It was pretty good.' Pyrrha said. "I learned to enhance my semblance pretty well."

"Which Mercury's a point to.' Ruby said, chuckling.

"Yeah.' Pyrrha said, chuckling. "I can't believe he got a metal leg to fight me, even though he knew what my semblance was."

"That's Mercury for ya." Ruby said. "Guy can fight, but his foresight isn't so clear. Em always said that if he put part of his inventing skill to actually strategizing, he'd be near unstoppable."

"As if she's any better." Pyrrha said, chuckling. "She's still drooling after… her crush."

Ruby sighed silently, knowing Pyrrha almost let slip something she didn't need to.

"True." Ruby said. "So, tell us what happened after your last battle?"

"The one you remember?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"Well" Pyrrha said. "After I was stabbed by that tough chick, I passed out. When I came to, I was in a hospital. I left after I recovered, travelling around. Eventually, I came upon Professor Ozpin, who I had a sparring match with. He seemed impressed with my skills and allowed me into Beacon. And, here I stand."

"You seem to have left out a few things.' Yang said.

"They…" Pyrrha said, glancing swiftly at Ruby. "weren't important."

"So" Yang said. "how's the year so far?"

"Are you asking because you're curious?" Pyrrha asked, grinning a little. "Or because you've slept through it?"

"Little of both.' Yang said, grinning.

"I figured." Pyrrha said. "So, what are you guys doing after afternoon classes?"

"Eating." Yang said. "Sleeping, getting either wasted, laid, or both."

"doubt it." Weiss muttered.

"Hey" Yang said, leaning towards Weiss, a 'you're one to talk' look on her face. "At least I got the guts to ask someone out, even after I saw her naked."

Weiss and Blake, and Ruby all blushed, Pyrrha and Jaune leaning in to hear this story. Yang, grinning and ignoring the whining from the three of them, told the story until their food came. The six of them ate, talking and laughing.

 _Elsewhere_

"Your arrows, boss." Mercury said, dropping a box of polished silver colored arrows at his boss's feet, said boss reading a magazine. "If you can summon 'em, why get actual rounds?"

Mercury was donned in his grey uniform, which hid his metallic leg.

"Don't call me 'boss'.' Cinder said, her calm tone showing a hint of anger.

"So, boss.' Emerald said, coming in. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well" Cinder said, leaning back in her chair. "I decided I was going to go shooting."

"Explains the arrows.' Mercury said. "But, how come she can call you boss?"

"Cause I'm the favorite." Emerald said, sticking her tongue out at Mercury.

"Sure." Mercury said. "I'm sure that's because she hasn't read your diary yet."

"Which one?" Cinder asked, a small smirk appearing. "The one with that fantasy of me and her going to the hotel or the one where we're both tipsy?"

Emerald was more of a Ruby shade at this point, hiding her face.

"You really need to hide those better." Cinder said. "Who knows what people will see?"

"Yeah.' Mercury said, grinning slightly. "I might just post 'em online."

"Says the guy who brought a metal leg to fight a polarity user." Emerald said, sticking her tongue out at Mercury again.

"Says the girl who uses her illusion powers to live out her fantasies.' Mercury said, Emerald tackling him and the two of them fighting. Cinder went back to her magazine.

" _ **You don't need them."**_ The voice said, Cinder's eyes widening. _**"You're better off with me."**_

" _No."_ Cinder thought back to the voice, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. _"I won't leave my friends."_

" _ **It's only a matter of time.'**_ It said. _**"Then, you'll lose yourself again… lose yourself to yourself."**_

" _You'd be surprised.'_ Cinder thought. _"I've fought you off before, I can do it again.'_

" _ **You may be hiding from me now."**_ The voice said. _**"But, you won't be for long. Besides… I have another daughter of Death I have access to.'**_

" _You'd be surprised what the other daughter is capable of.'_ Cinder thought, trying to stay calm so as not to bother her friends unless she needed it. Unbeknownst to her, Emerald and Mercury were already at her side, tight grips on her shoulders.

" _ **I'm well aware of her Deathlock."**_ The voice said. _**"I'm also the one that crippled her of part of it."**_

" _If you try to take her"_ Cinder thought threateningly. _"You'll be in for a fight."_

" _ **I'm looking forward to it.'**_ The voice said, filled with glee.

Cinder was slingshot back into reality, panting, sweat dripping.

"You know." She said. "I think I'm gonna take a nap instead."

"Good idea, boss." Mercury said, only for his shirt to be lit on fire.

"Don't call me 'boss'.' Cinder said, calm tone returned.

* * *

So, they've met Jaune and Pyrrha. Interesting. Seems the gang's coming together. And, we see something going on with Cinder. What could this mean? Find out soon.


	7. Flashback

Chapter Six: Flashback

Blake walked through the compound, the other White Fang members waving, her waving some back. Her best friend, Adam Taurus was in his workshop, trying to figure out something to assist in their next raid. She walked in, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"It's a semblance enhancer." He said. "It will essentially double the power I can draw from my semblance using a powerful amount of Dust."

"Hopefully you can control it." Blake said.

"Well" Adam said. "With every invention, risks are taken."

"Well" Blake said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take yourself from those that care about you. Me and the rest of the group would hate for you to be killed in a fiery explosion because you didn't listen to common sense."

"Oh please." Adam said, chuckling. "I'm not that bad."

"This is your third workshop." Blake said.

"So?" Adam asked, looking at her with a shrugging grin.

"You're insufferable." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"So you say." Adam said. "So, how's the group doing? Are they ready for the next raid?"

"Yes." Blake said, nodding. "The Dust is ours this time."

"Good." Adam said, grinning a little. "She'll be proud."

"You better hope so." Blake said. "You know how she can get."

"Yeah." Adam said, rubbing the back of his head. "I remember."

"Have you heard of that one character?" Blake asked. "This Grimm Reaper."

"You mean that one being that no one's sure what species or anything they are?" Adam asked. "The one that's supposedly the most powerful Huntress or Hunter in all of Vale? The one whose appearance is signified by rose petals?"

"Yeah." Blake said. "Do you think they'll be a problem?"

"I don't." Adam said. "I don't think they're on to us. And, even if they know, do you think they'll be the ones called to stop us?"

"I hope you're right." Blake said, sighing.

"I am." Adam said. "Don't worry."

"Alright.' Blake said, her ears twitching a little in nervous. She shuddered slightly, her kimono she was wearing shifting slightly with her movements.

"You might want to get into something more battle ready." Adam said, Blake nodding.

"Got it.' Blake said, nodding. She walked out, leaving Adam to his work.

 _Later—Schnee Dust Company warehouse_

Blake and about twenty other White Fang members stood in front of the building, prepared to strike. Blake adjusted her black bow, giving the signal for the members to strike.

They nodded, rushing forward, one launching an explosive at the door, blowing it open. They all rushed in, attacking any guards that happened to show up. They managed to beat them all relatively unharmed. As they rushed through, several security robots appeared, armed for combat. They launched Dust rounds at the White Fang members, injuring several.

The remaining ones leapt up, attacking the robots, disabling them after some time.

Blake sighed with relief. She hadn't wanted to lose too many troops so quickly. However, before she or her troops could do anything else, a large explosion rocked the building. Blake was thrown out from the force, bouncing twice, pain all over her body. As she looked at the building, she saw that it was up in flames. Blake rushed forward to help her friends and comrades, but something brushed past her nose, distracting her. She picked it up and looked at it: it was a rose petal, blood red and followed by several others.

Blake looked to her side to see a sight she'd hoped never to see: a figure in a black dress and a red cloak, which hid her eyes. Held in her hand as if to emphasize her namesake was a large metallic scythe. This was the Red Death, Death's Flower, the Grimm Reaper herself.

Blake's expression turned to fear as she backed away, the figure noticing her at this point. She began to walk closer to Blake, Blake standing up to face the demon. She summoned a set of twin pistols, aiming them at the figure.

However, as the demon got closer, Blake saw a flash of silver, finding herself unable to move. Glued by her fear or some other unexplained force, she didn't move, the figure walking closer still.

She walked right up to Blake, walking past her and towards the burning building. However, as she did, she said something to Blake, her tone serious and causing Blake to shudder.

"Don't bother going after them.' She said. "They're all dead. Ask your friend why he would sacrifice twenty of his group, just for petty revenge. He knew this would happen."

"Wh-what?!" Blake said, her fear choking her throat. Thoughts were swirling in her head, confusing her as she felt that she could once again move. She rushed towards the building, trying to reach her comrades, trying to reach them. However, the figure held out her arm, blocking her.

"You'll be no help." She said. Blake watched in horror as she saw her friends' corpses burn.

"Why?" was all she could ask. The one question she knew she'd never get an answer to.

"They didn't deserve this." The Reaper said, disgust in her voice. "They weren't all bad like they were made out to be. Very few beings are this cruel."

"What makes you better than the one behind this?!" Blake asked. "I know of your reputation! You're a monster!"

However, the only thing next to her was a small pile of rose petals.

 _Present_

Blake woke with a start, panting.

"You alright, Kitty Cat?" Yang asked, propping her head up on her elbow, turning over to Blake in their bed.

"Yeah." Blake said, panting. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing much."

"Seems to be a common occurrence." Yang said. "Wanna talk?"

"No.' She said. "Though, I think I saw Ruby in it."

"Huh?" Yang asked. "Doing what?"

"Well" Blake said. "You know that Grimm Reaper story from when I was in the White Fang?"

"Yeah." Yang said. "Why? You think Ruby was the Reaper?"

"I" Blake said. "I don't know. But, one thing is for certain: Ruby's definitely hiding some things from us."

"Of course." Yang said. "I doubt she just became a Huntress seven years early, and an A class one at that, just for nothing. Plus, there's something… unnatural about her. I hate saying stuff like this about my baby sis, but it's true. I mean, she floored Cardin in like two attacks and I'm pretty sure she held back."

"Yeah." Blake said. "I think I overheard her mention to Weiss that the only reason she wasn't S class was because an Academy diploma was required to be recognized as one."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Blake said. "I might have taken it out of context."

"Maybe." Yang said. "Oh well. But, I still want to know. There're so many gaps in my memory I can't figure anything out about the first fifteen years of my life because they're so fuzzy. There's something… someONE I feel I should remember, but I, I just can't. There's something blocking the memories, but I'm not sure what."

"Maybe you'll figure it out soon." Blake said.

"Yeah.' Yang said. "Well, since we're up… you wanna play some… _veterinarian_."

"Oh, Yang." Blake said, sighing with a small chuckle. "You sure know how to make me forget when I have a problem… as well as how much of a perv you are."

"Says the one who enjoys the hell out of it." Yang said, grinning, scratching Blake in between her ears.

"St-stop it Yang." Blake hissed, growling slightly until a low rumble was felt. Blake purred, snuggling up to Yang.

"Works every time." Yang said, grinning. Blake crossed her arms, pouting.

"It's not funny." She said.

"Of course.' Yang said, chuckling. "It's hilarious."

"It is not." Blake said, shoving Yang gently with her shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

Blake snuggled up closer to Yang, wrapping her arms around her. Yang wrapped hers around Blake, the two of them settling into their bed, the sweet embrace of sleep taking them soon after.

 _Later_

Both of them woke up, stretching.

"That was great." Yang said. "I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

"Me either." Blake said. "So, what's the other lovely couple doing?"

"Probably eating.' Yang said. "It's noon."

"We slept till noon?" Blake asked, surprised. "That's pretty late for a night we don't have our fun."

"Yeah." Yang said. "Well, let's go get 'em and tease 'em some more."

"You're gonna make them not become closer for fear of it.' Blake said.

"Nah." Yang said. "I got an idea to speed things up."

"What?" Blake asked. Yang whispered in her ear, Blake's eyes widening and a grin spreading across her face.

"That's pretty good.' She said. "Let's do it."

 _Later still_

"Well" Ruby said. "This is actually not what I was expecting to do today."

"You think?" Weiss said, trying to not make it sound too hurtful.

Ruby and Weiss were stuck inside of Yang's school locker, Yang and Blake high fiving on the outside.

"This is so cliché." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let us out!"

"Nope." Yang said, grinning. "Not until we see some results."

"What do you want us to do!?" Weiss shouted. "Rip each other's clothes off and proceed to copulate with each other?!"

"hmmm." Yang said, thinking. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Ruby and Weiss both turned red, though Weiss was more red in anger than embarrassment.

"You sick pervert!" She shouted, having to move to not squish Ruby.

"Yep." Yang said, holding up her scroll and shooting a video. "Now, get to the making out."

"Yang, I swear to god." Weiss said, growling a little.

"Swear to me." Yang said, making her voice sound like a growl, though not an angry one.

"Weiss." Ruby whispered. "We should just break out."

"How?" Weiss whispered back.

"Use your semblance." Ruby replied. "It'll make the metal brittle."

"You sure you can handle that much cold" Weiss asked.

"I survived half of me frozen." Ruby said, grinning. "I'll be fine."

"Alright" Weiss said, nodding. She put her hand on the wall, pulsing her semblance through it. Ruby grabbed her hand, Weiss confused for a second until she realized what Ruby was doing.

" _She's adding her power to mine."_ She thought. _"I knew Death semblance could take away energy, but to add… she's more capable than I thought."_

After they had frozen a wall, they pushed against it.

"Hold on." Ruby said. "I think this might work."

She summoned Crescent Rose, but this time, it was attached to her arm and it had a smaller blade that jutted out at Ruby's forearm. Ruby smashed the ice with the blade, shattering it and making a hole in the locker. The two of them pushed more, tumbling out, Ruby recalling Crescent Rose so as not to slice Weiss with it.

They tumbled to the ground, Weiss landing on top of Ruby. Their weight pushed them, as well as their lips, into each other, resulting in an accidental kiss. When both realized what had happened, Yang had already taken several pictures and saved them.

"Perfect.' She said, grinning. "Well, that's a keeper."

"Yaaang!" Ruby whined after she and Weiss had gotten up, both red. "Don't do that!"

"Too late." She said, grinning. "Now, I just need to send these to dad and uncle Qrow."

"You do that." Ruby said, grinning as she used her semblance to swipe Yang's scroll, copying the entirety of Yang's pictures to her own. "And, I'll send him those ones of you and Blake."

Ruby swiped through a couple of Yang's pictures, turning red and closing the pictures.

"Would hate for them to get those, wouldn't ya?" She asked, recovering from seeing more of her sister than she ever wanted to see.

"Well then." Yang said, grinning and stepping up to the challenge. "I'll send him your search history."

"So?" Ruby asked, shrugging.

"With links and screenshots." Yang said, smirk widening.

"Then, I'll send him yours." Ruby countered, her own smirk widening.

Yang paused, biting her lower lip in thinking, trying to get another bit of ammo.

"Dammit." She said, snapping her fingers. "I guess we've got each other. Truce?"

"Truce." Ruby said, holding out her hand. Yang shook it, both of them grinning at each other.

"Now, I want ice cream." Ruby said. "Let's go, Weiss!"

Ruby proceeded to drag Weiss out of the room, Weiss trying to gain some footing as Ruby ran towards her favorite snack, leaving Blake and Yang to their own devices.

* * *

So, there's still more to Ruby's past. I wonder just how much she's hidden from the others. Maybe we'll find out soon.


	8. The Dance Part One: Winter

Chapter Seven: The Dance Part One: Winter

Ruby blinked her eyes painfully open. She groaned at the splitting headache she had. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in as much pain as she was in.

" _Wow"_ She thought. _"Those guys sure did a number on me. I can't believe that happened."_

"So" the man in front of her, a Faunus, said, walking over to her. "The Grimm Reaper awakens."

Ruby's eyes, swollen and blurry, focused after a minute on the man, and they narrowed in recognition.

"Adam *pant* Taurus." She said, her mind bringing her up to speed on her surroundings.

Her arms were chained above her. Various cuts and bruises were on her body, possibly some broken ribs. Her face was covered in blood, some hers, some not. She could feel the strain on her arms from supporting her body for god knows how long. Several rips in her clothing were present. She was pale, though, fear wasn't the cause. She's faced off with the Fang before. No, this was from blood loss, her having lost enough for it to be serious, enough to disorient her thinking a little, enough to give her some chills.

" _To think they didn't do worse."_ Ruby said, knowing full well what they could have done while she was unconscious, but being loopy from blood loss was a bit hampering to that thought.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here.' Adam said, smirking.

"Because *pant*" Ruby said, sweating despite the chills. "I beat the hell out of *pant* your group members?"

"Yeah." Adam said, slugging Ruby across the cheek with his fist. Ruby coughed out even more of her blood, panting. "That would be why. But, there's also something I want from you."

"Sorry, Adam" Ruby said, growling. "I *pant* don't do information trade."

"I just want the locations of a couple individuals." Adam said, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"What" Ruby asked, sweat dripping onto the floor. "Makes you think *pant* I know *pant* who you're talking about?"

"I'm curious.' Adam said, shrugging. "I'm looking for a Faunus."

"That *pant* narrows it down.' Ruby said, failing at sarcasm due to her condition.

"She's got black hair and feline ears." Adam said. "Goes by Blake.'

"Never" Ruby said, blinking to focus. "Met her."

"I don't believe you." Adam said, making a slash across Ruby's right cheek with a small knife, drawing blood.

"your problem." Ruby said, defiant.

"Fine then.' He said. "How about a girl in white who's a Schnee? Lookin' for her too.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly. She knew who he was talking about. He knew both of them. But, he knew why Adam wanted Blake. Weiss, on the other hand, she didn't. Unless… the rivalry she'd heard of. But, as refined as Weiss seemed to people she wasn't friends with or someone her friends introduced her to, she truly was a caring person, not even caring if an individual was a Faunus or not… but, her mother… that was a story Ruby wasn't going to think about. Weiss had told her that in confidence.

"The Schnees" Ruby said, chuckling slightly. "Honestly would send a child to a school like Beacon? You're losing *pant* your edge."

"Enough!" Adam shouted, punching Ruby across the face again, Ruby spitting more blood. "I really don't care if you live. You are our enemy after all. You've gotten in our way too many times."

"Might wanna" Ruby said, chuckling, her visible silver eye staring him down. "Get ready. Cause you know who else knows of this location. You better hope I die. Because if I don't… you will."

"WE'll see.' Adam said, walking out of the room, a White Fang member standing guard.

Ruby was left alone with her thoughts, thinking back on what had happened.

 _Earlier_

"Weiss, let's get ice cream!" Ruby shouted, dragging Weiss through the streets to the ice cream shop.

"Ruby." Weiss said, used to the dragging. "WE just woke up. What about breakfast?"

"This IS breakfast!" Ruby shouted, grinning. "Ice cream's the best breakfast."

Weiss rolled her eyes, having expected this from the girl she called her best friend.

" _But"_ she thought. _"Are we? I mean, she says it, but, we don't know that much about each other. I mean, we've told each other stuff in confidence. And, what about the way she makes me feel? It's like I feel… safe around her. Safer than home at the very least. And, then there's the way she has such confidence and spirit. I've never seen someone with such courage before. Even though I've never seen her in a battle other than ours and training, I can tell she's got a large amount of courage."_

Ruby pulled Weiss into the shop, ordering for both of them, having already memorized the four of them's favorite ice cream flavors prior.

They got their ice cream, sitting down. Ruby ate hers quickly, Weiss enjoying hers slowly.

"So" Weiss said. "Was there a reason you dragged me here or did you just want ice cream?"

"Little o' both.' Ruby said, finishing her ice cream. "So, how was your sleep?"

"Pretty good." Weiss said, shrugging, questions like this from Ruby being the norm.

"Good." Ruby said, nodding. "Well, I gotta go."

"Go where?" Weiss asked, Ruby rushing into the bathroom.

"Oh.' Weiss said, finishing her ice cream.

"Funny." A loud sounding voice from behind her said, causing her to turn around quickly. "You used to never want to eat ice cream at the shop."

The speaker of the voice was a woman about six inches taller than Weiss, her hair the same color as well as her eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun, however. She wore a formal attire that consisted of a white jacket that was almost like a trench coat. She wore black boots and black gloves as well as a blue and white shirt-pants combo. There was a look of superiority and confidence about her, but it wasn't so much in arrogance than seemingly for her own position.

"Weiss." The woman said looking at her. "You are looking fine."

"Lieutenant Winter." Came Ruby's voice, the girl walking out, hood down, eyes shielded, cheeriness absent from her voice. She wasn't angry, that much Weiss could tell, but she was serious and not conversing for her own amusement. "You seem to have a habit of going where you're not wanted."

"Reaper." The woman, Winter, acknowledged Ruby by one of her known names, clearly not wanting to see her. "You seem to have a similar habit."

"I was here first." Ruby said, walking forward. "So, this is your problem."

"Both of you stop." Weiss said, stepping in front of them and holding her arms out. Ruby stopped in front of her hand, Winter and her engaged in a stare down, Ruby being more intimidating despite being shorter due to her appearance.

"How do you two know each other?" Weiss asked them, confused.

"How do you know her?" Ruby and Winter asked each other.

"She's my sister." Winter said, taking a threatening step forward.

"She's my best friend." Ruby said, taking her own. Both of them stared menacingly for a few more seconds, Weiss stepping in between them, pushing them backwards.

"You two need to stop.' Weiss said.

"Fine." They both said. "For now."

"Now" Weiss said. "How do you two know each other?"

"Long story." They both said.

"You're as insufferable as Qrow.' Winter said, growling. "At least he's kinda nice off duty.'

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ruby said, her visible eye flashing.

"So, Winter" Weiss said to end the argument. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home.' Winter said, Weiss looking at her, Ruby as well.

"I" Weiss said, taking a step backwards. "I don't want to go."

"Weiss.' Winter said. "You must go."

Winter took a step forward, but was blocked by Ruby, who moved up faster than Winter could track, holding out her arm.

"Weiss stays." Ruby said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"As much as I'd like that." Winter said, sighing. "I can't."

"And, why not?" Ruby asked, growling a little.

"You know why." Winter said. "I can tell she told you. That's why you moved without asking any questions."

"Why bother listening to her?" Ruby asked.

"Because if I don't.' Winter said. "She'll drag her back herself."

"Then let her come." Ruby said, her tone suggesting no argument. "I'll keep her safe. Believe me, it's not the first time I've spilled blood that wasn't Grimm."

"Ruby.' Weiss said, purring a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Don't get involved in this."

"You're my best friend, Weiss." Ruby said. "I won't not get involved."

"Ruby?" Winter asked. "As in Rose?"

"If you must know, yes." Ruby said. "Qrow happens to be my uncle."

"Figures." Winter said. "There's no way that's instilled in anyone except by relation. But, I believe I have something to give you."

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"It's from your uncle.' Winter said, pulling out a note written on paper to Ruby. Ruby read it, her eyes widening a little, her pocketing it.

"What did it say?" Weiss asked.

"I'll tell you later.' Ruby said. "The present company need not hear it."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Winter asked, a little irritated.

"Take it how you will." Ruby said. "However, you will NOT take Weiss."

"You have no choice.' Winter said.

"I beg to differ.' Ruby said, her left hand going up and brushing the hair away from her left eye. Weiss and Winter's eyes widened as they saw it had its pupil in the shape of a rose. The eye flashed, Winter gasping before she became still as stone.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Weiss asked.

"She's frozen." Ruby said, patting her shoulder in reassurance as she brushed her hair back in front of her left eye. "Don't worry. She's not dead, Weiss, I promise. I don't hate your sister that much, if at all. We just disagree, like she and Uncle Qrow do. But, she's frozen and will remain so until I release her."

"What is that power?" Weiss asked.

"It's called Deathlock." Ruby said. "It freezes people deathly still like that. It's actually the only ranged Death semblance attack, but it's now damaging. She'll be fine when I release her. Which will be when we're out of here."

"What?" Weiss asked, surprised when Ruby picked her up, speeding off with her semblance.

She stopped when they were on a grassy hill. Ruby set Weiss down, taking down her hood.

"She's unfrozen now." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Weiss said. "She cares, it's just she's conflicted."

"I know." Ruby said. "That's why I didn't start a fight. Funny, though, I used to be able to use Deathlock in both eyes."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Salem." Was all Ruby would say. Weiss nodded, accepting that answer.

"Ruby." Weiss said, taking Ruby's hand. "You know I have to go."

"No.' Ruby said, holding Weiss' arm. "I don't want you to get hurt. You know you will if you go back."

"Ruby.' Weiss said, hugging her best friend. "I'm glad you're concerned for my safety, but I'm concerned for yours. Please don't get involved in this. You'll get hurt."

"I've been hurt before.' Ruby said. "I can take it. I will take it. For you."

Weiss looked at Ruby, expecting Ruby to say something, her expression thinking it was the beginning of Ruby's sentence. However, Ruby said nothing, Weiss sighing.

"I must go with her." She said. "If I can, I will return."

"Weiss." Ruby said, her tone… sadder. "Please be safe."

"I will try." Weiss said, nodding as they separated and Weiss walked back to the shop, leaving Ruby sitting on the grass, her face in her arms, which rested on her knees.

"Why?" She asked herself and no one in particular. "Why couldn't I just tell her? Why couldn't I just do that simple thing?"

Suddenly, at least five unfriendly auras came up behind her. Ruby quickly wiped her eyes, standing up, Crescent Rose emerging from her aura where she stored it. She looked at the beings in front of her.

"White Fang.' She said, her grip on Crescent Rose tightening. The five of them lunged at her. Ruby fought hard, not seeing the one that snuck up behind her until it was too late.

* * *

WEll, this story got dark... if it wasn't already. What's gonna happen to Ruby? will the others find her? Find out soon.


	9. The Dance Part Two: Rescue Mission

Chapter Eight: The Dance Part Two: Rescue Mission

Weiss walked back to where Winter was, sighing sadly. Winter, who was released from the power of Ruby's Deathlock, looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "I know you hate going home for the obvious reasons, but this is a new level."

"It's nothing." Weiss said, sighing.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Winter said. "I get it. You don't want to leave your friends. That's perfectly understandable."

"Yeah." Weiss said, nodding.

"Including a certain friend." Winter said, a small smirk appearing.

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked, taken aback.

"Oh please.' Winter said, rolling her eyes. "I can see how you think of her. You see her as more than a friend."

"Of course." Weiss said. "We're best friends."

"Uh huh." Winter said. "You seem like you know some personal things about her."

"Y-yeah." Weiss said, remembering a certain event. "Th-that's it."

"You've seen her naked haven't you?" Winter asked, Weiss turning the color of Ruby.

"Nailed it." Winter said, grinning.

"I-it was one time." Weiss said, covering her face with her hand. "W-well, two times."

"Two times?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah.' Weiss said. "Th-the first time, we were at the spa and the second time was when she changing her clothes."

"Oh, really?" Winter said, chuckling. "And, what did you think when you saw her?"

"W-well" Weiss said, looking away from her sister. "I noticed how she's pretty ripped."

"Really now?" Winter asked, intrigued. "How ripped are we talking?"

"She's more muscular than me." Weiss said, still blushing. "Maybe even more than you."

"Wow." Winter said, a sly grin crossing her lips. "That's pretty ripped. I think I might take this one if you don't go for her sometime soon."

"W-winter!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding.' Winter said, snickering. "But, you better go for her before someone else does."

"But" Weiss said, sighing. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well" Winter said. "She clearly has a good deal of affection, being willing to stand up to mother even in combat."

"She's never met mother.' Weiss said, looking down. "She'd be struck down immediately if she faced her."

"I don't know." Winter said. "As you could tell from our conversation earlier ,we've met before. She's a very formidable opponent. I've seen her do some pretty heavy damage when she wanted to."

"But" Weiss said. "She can't fight her."

"From what I could tell from her reaction to you leaving" Winter said. "She'll fight the demons themselves to keep you by her side."

"Y-yeah." Weiss said. "I guess she is like that."

"I'll give you some more time to say goodbye." Winter said. Weiss smiled, hugging her sister, running to the door.

"And, Weiss" Winter said. Weiss turned back to look at her sister.

"Be good to her." Winter said. "You may be all she has."

"What?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Weiss.' Winter said. "I can tell a broken person when I see one and from what I've seen of her, you may be all that she has to hold on to.'

"You sure have a newfound respect for her." Weiss muttered.

"I've always held respect for her." Winter said. "It's just that she always seems to get in the way of me getting my job done."

Weiss nodded.

"I'm going to talk to her." She said, walking out the door to where she was with Ruby earlier.

However, the Grimm Reaper wasn't around. Weiss expected as much, but she figured Ruby would be around. It was almost like they couldn't do anything with the other not knowing. Though, for Ruby it was some sort of protectiveness, as if she was worried Weiss would leave, though, maybe she just didn't want her hurt. Weiss had asked her privately about it one day. Ruby had responded by saying that she just really cared about Weiss. Weiss knew it was true, but she could tell there was more. But, her upbringing had prevented her from asking further.

"Hmm." Weiss said to herself. "She's not here. I figured she'd stay for a few minutes."

Weiss looked on the ground, noticing a scrap of fabric on the ground. She picked it up, looking at it.

"I know this cloth." She said, thinking. "Now, where have I seen it before?"

Weiss' eyes widened at the realization, the white clad girl gasping and running back to her sister.

 _With Ruby—present time_

Ruby woke up for about the fifth time, realizing she still wasn't dreaming or recovering. The guard keeping an eye on her tensed slightly, wary of her reputation and not desiring to take chances.

Ruby chuckled internally. She knew they feared her and even fading in and out of consciousness, she had enough skill to at least take down a few.

" _Except"_ Ruby thought. _"For earlier. My own feelings cost me the fight. I couldn't fight because I was thinking about Weiss. Now, I may not make it out of here. Stupid feelings! Why did it have to be now that I find someone? But… Weiss isn't so bad. I wouldn't choose anyone else. But, can I get out of here to tell her that before she leaves?"_

Ruby looked around, trying to figure something out. She tried to focus, it being hard because of her blood loss, which was getting worse by the second.

The guard tensed more, drawing a weapon, stepping forward to attack Ruby if she tried anything. Ruby calmly focused her power to try to summon Crescent Rose but she didn't have enough in her to do so.

She was slipping into unconsciousness again before she saw a figure attack the White Fang Guard. Before she could register who it was, she was out.

 _With Weiss—earlier_

Weiss ran to where her sister was, Winter standing up in small alarm as Weiss ran in ,grabbing her arms and trying to pull her out of the store.

"Weiss, Weiss." Winter said, grabbing the smaller Schnee by her arms and holding her still. "What's wrong? Why are you running in like that? And, are you crying?"

"They" Weiss said, trying to compose herself. "Took her."

"Took who?" Winter asked.

"R-Ruby.' Weiss said.

"Who?" Winter asked.

"Th-the White Fang." Weiss said.

Winter froze. She knew how dangerous the White Fang could be. In fact, they were the group that had managed to get her and Ruby to actually work together once. She knew they could be ruthless and if they wanted revenge, Ruby, herself, and possibly their families could be targets. Winter knew Weiss wasn't going to let her best friend (or something more) get killed by those monsters. No, she'd go right after her.

"I'm going after them." Weiss said, determined.

"At least bring backup.' Winter said. "If your friend couldn't beat them, you can't either."

"Why not you?" Weiss said.

"I'll be contacting a few friends in case they try to escape.' Winter said. "Don't do anything rash."

"Right." Weiss said, nodding. She walked out of the store, thinking who she'd bring. Realizing who she needed, she rushed back to her dorm to grab them.

 _Present time_

Ruby blinked her eyes open again, shutting them at the harsh light that was invading her systems. She looked around to see Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune standing over her.

"Huh?" She asked, still woozy.

"Careful, sis." Yang said, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on her chest, pushing her gently down. "You still gotta recover."

"How?" Ruby asked, the others figuring this would be the question. Yang nodded, being the one to tell it.

"Well" She said, leaning down onto the rail of the bed. "Let's start when snowflake here comes bursting into our room."

 _Flashback_

Yang and Blake were, for lack of a better word, catnapping. Well, they were… until Weiss burst into their room, panicked and seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, Weiss, where's the fire?" Yang asked, Blake's hair standing on end, her ears she kept hidden under her bow bristling.

"I-it" Weiss said, trying to regain both her breath and composure. "R-Ruby."

"What about her?" Yang asked, a worried tone entering her voice.

"Wh-white" Weiss panted out. "White Fang.'

At that instant, both Blake and Yang jumped up, worried and angry.

"Where are they!?" Yang asked (more like demanded), grabbing Weiss by her shirt.

"Yang" Blake said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "This doesn't solve anything."

"I don't give a damn!" Yang said. "My baby sister's been taken by those monsters! They're gonna pay!"

"Yang.' Blake said, pulling on Yang a little. "We can't just charge to their hideout. If they beat Ruby, we'll never beat them with a forward charge like that."

"There's three of us.' Yang said.

"And, Ruby had the most experience out of all of us." Blake said. "You have to admit, Yang, that she's capable of fighting foes we can't."

"We're still gonna get her back!" Yang shouted, taking off toward the door, Blake and Weiss behind her.

 _At the White Fang's hideout_

The three of them hid in the trees near the hideout, waiting for an opportune moment.

Yang, impatient, rushed forward, the guard at the door being surprised when her flame covered gauntlet of a weapon she referred to as Ember Celica smashed him right in the face. He was knocked unconscious.

"That was…" Blake said, surprised. "Effective."

"We're gonna go get Ruby back." Yang said. "WE're gonna do it with style."

Blake nodded, pulling out a twin pair of pistols she had dubbed Gambol Shroud. Weiss' weapon she'd pulled out was a rapier she referred to as Myrtenaster.

"Let's roll." Yang said, cracking her knuckles and walking inside.

Inside, three White Fang members had gathered to face them.

"Blake.' One of them said. "You traitor!"

"I no longer belong to this group.' Blake said, growling slightly.

"Then you'll die with the intruders.' The member said.

"We're just here for the girl." Blake said. "No one has to die."

"You really think we'd just hand over our biggest threat?" The member scoffed.

"Give me back my sister, you bitch!" Yang shouted, grabbing the grunt and punching her in the face, launching a round from Ember Celica that shot the grunt backwards with enough force to send her through the wall twenty feet away.

Blake leapt at the next one, firing two shots from each pistol, drop kicking the grunt to unconsciousness.

Weiss' opponent was the toughest, Weiss not being able to land many hits with Myrtenaster. She took a deep breath, concentrating, Myrtenaster glowing blue. She thrust it forward, a powerful blue Glyph appearing in front of her, ice shards firing at bullet like speeds towards her opponent. The grunt tried to dodge, but several of them hit him, leaving cuts. Weiss rushed forward, stabbing him with Myrtenaster, encasing him in ice. Weiss made the ice able to melt in twenty minutes. She wasn't a killer.

The three of them walked forward, seeing a surprising lack of grunts.

"This place is quiet." Blake said, nervous. "It's haunting. Two years ago, this place was never this quiet."

"It's like everyone's gone." Yang said, actually being cautious for once.

"Yeah.' Weiss said, her grip on Myrtenaster tightening.

Suddenly, in front of them, an explosion shook the very building they were in. They looked into the explosion to just make out a shape coming towards them. When the smoke cleared some, they saw that it was a person holding another person. When they got closer, they saw that it was a woman with black hair and ornamental dress carrying an unconscious and heavily injured Ruby. The woman's face was calm and reserved, not showing alarm, even as she took several quick glances at Ruby, as if checking her.

The three just stared at the two, the woman handing Ruby over to Weiss.

"Take good care of her." She said to Weiss, her voice even, calm.

"You look familiar.' Yang said, studying the woman.

"I'm surprised Yang.' The woman said as she walked past them. "It's only been three years after all."

"Wait.' Yang said, putting an arm out in front of the woman. "Who are you?"

"We'll meet again.' Was the woman's only reply as she walked out, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Blake said. "We can worry about that woman later."

"Right." Yang said, moving to take Ruby from Weiss, then noticing that Ruby sort of curled into Weiss, deciding against it. "Let's go."

 _Present time_

"So" Yang said. "That's what happened."

"Cool." Ruby said, chuckling softly. "So, can I have a private meeting with Weiss? As roomies."

"Sure." Blake said, dragging Yang off.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Was that woman that carried me Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"I" Weiss said. "I don't know. She sure did look like an older version of the picture you showed me."

"That's good enough." Ruby said. "But, why would she do this?"

"I" Weiss said. "I don't know."

"Weiss" Ruby said." There's also something else I wanted to ask you.'

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Well" Ruby said, actually nervous. "Th-there's a dance here."

"I'm aware.' Weiss said, nodding.

"W-would you like to go with me?" Ruby asked, blushing.

* * *

What's Weiss' answer gonna be? Will she say yes? Am I really that much of a dick to not say in this chapter XP? Find out soon (except that last one cause the answer would be yes XD).


	10. The Dance Part Three: The Dance

Chapter Nine: The Dance Part Three: The Dance

Weiss stood in the rain watching as the rose petals fluttered down to the ground in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears, though it was hard to tell in the rain. She watched them, taking a few and holding them in her hands, bringing them to her face and crying into them. Her shoulders shuddered as Blake and Yang came out, watching and helping her up, holding her and consoling her.

"You'll be okay." Blake said. "She didn't leave because of anything you did."

"I" Weiss said between sobs. "I know. But, she just left."

"Yeah." Yang said. "We'll find her, princess. I promise."

Weiss grabbed the two of them, pulling them in close.

"What happened?" Yang asked, looking at Weiss.

"W-well" Weiss said, trying to compose herself to remember.

 _Flashback_

Weiss looked at Ruby in shock, not expecting the question.

"What?" Weiss asked, trying to process the question.

"Wanna dance?" Ruby asked, biting her lower lip as if she was nervous about what Weiss would say.

Weiss thought over her response carefully.

"Y-yes.' She said, nodding.

"Yay!" Ruby said, grinning. "It's a date then.'

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked, turning a little redder.

"Oh geez." Ruby said, realizing what she had said and covering her face with her hands. "Did I just say that?"

"Yep!" Yang called from the hall. "My baby sister's growing up!"

"Sh-shut up!" Ruby shouted back, blood red.

"Well" Ruby said, sitting up a little painfully. "I think I should go now. I need to eat."

"The doctors said that you should rest." Weiss said, putting a hand on Ruby's chest to stop her movement. At that moment, Blake and Yang entering, Weiss looking at them.

Blake's mouth was open and Yang took a couple pictures. Weiss was confused for a second until she looked at Ruby, who was red in the face. Weiss then looked down to see where her hand was, turning even redder covering her face with her hands.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god…" Weiss said into her hands, Yang snickering while Blake elbowed her in the ribs.

"Man.' Yang said, catching her breath after her laugh. "I didn't see snowflake here as the type to cop a feel off of someone."

Ruby's pillow thrown in her face by the hooded Huntress silenced her. It also knocked her over, causing her to hit her head.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her head.

"Don't worry, Weiss.' Ruby said, patting Weiss on the shoulder. "It's okay. Yang did that a couple times to Blake. I got pictures we can look at if that makes you feel better."

"Wh-when did you get those?" Yang asked, turning slightly redder.

"Uncle Qrow sent 'em to me as blackmail." Ruby said, grinning as she pulled out her scroll, showing them to Weiss. Weiss chuckled at the pictures, patting Ruby on the back as if to say thanks for the laugh.

"So" Yang said. "What should we do now? We got the day off today."

"I want ice cream." Ruby said, getting up.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Yang asked.

"Nah.' Ruby said. "I've had worse injuries."

As if to prove her wrong, she fell over, landing on her face.

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss said, picking her up.

"I guess I need to let my legs wake up." Ruby said, chuckling.

"It's not that." Weiss said. "You lost a lot of blood. You had to have a lot transfused."

"And, I'm fine now." Ruby said, stretching and walking. "I've had worse injuries. Try having your eye slashed open."

"As painful as that is and sounds." Yang said. "I think you went through worse.'

"Trust me.' Ruby said solemnly, shaking her head. "The eye was worse."

Ruby left the room, pulling on Weiss' hand and heading to the ice cream store, Yang and Blake following behind.

Once they arrived to the ice cream store, Ruby got all the ice cream, giving it to its respective eater.

"So, Rubes" Yang asked. "You gonna figure out your problem?"

"Problem?" Ruby asked, engorging herself on ice cream.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You know… your problem."

Ruby thought for a minute, her eyes widening as she realized what Yang meant.

"Y-yeah.' Ruby said. "I have to."

"Problem?" Blake asked, an eyebrow raised.

Yang leaned over and whispered to Blake.

"Ooooh.' She said, nodding. "Well, we can help with that."

"Ruby" Weiss said. "What's the problem? Is it that you don't have a dress?"

"No." Ruby said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Weiss asked, concerned for her best friend.

"It's nothing." Ruby said, shaking her head, going back to her ice cream.

"Alright then." Weiss said, understanding that Ruby didn't want to talk about it. "So, what's next on our list?"

"We should hit the spa." Yang said, moving her arm around. "I could use a relaxer.'

"Sounds good." Ruby said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah." Blake and Weiss agreed.

 _At the spa_

The four of them had arrived and changed into what they were (or weren't) going to wear. They walked down to the spa, both Ruby and Yang not wearing anything. Blake wore a black one piece swimsuit, leaving her bow on. Weiss had on a two piece white bikini.

"Yang.' Blake said, facepalming as she looked at her girlfriend. "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Don't show off.' Yang said, putting her arms behind her head and grinning. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna show off… to anyone I'm not dating or related to."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Ruby.' Weiss said, blushing. "Do you have to not wear anything?"

"Yep." Ruby said, nodding. "I gotta let my body breathe. Though, I'm used to soaking up Dust, so it's habit."

"You got any?" Yang asked.

"No.' Ruby said." I had some, but you couldn't have used it."

"Damn it.' Yang said. "Well, let's relax.'

"Yeah.' The other three said, Ruby and Yang cannonballing into the spring.

 _Later—twenty minutes before the dance_

Weiss walked into her and Ruby's room to see if Ruby was ready yet. Inside she found Ruby sitting on her bed looking absolutely terrified. She was sweating, her eyes constricted (though, Weiss could only see one eye), gripping her knees and shaking.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I can do this." Ruby said, her normally cheery (or deadly serious) voice quiet and terrified sounding.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"That problem Yang talked about." Ruby said. "I… I can't dance. And, I don't do formal events like this."

"Then" Weiss asked. "Why did you ask me to go?"

"I" Ruby said, looking at Weiss. "I wanted to tell you… something."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I like you." Ruby said quietly.

"Like me?" Weiss asked. "Like me how?"

"As" Ruby said, turning red.

"More than a friend?" Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Oh thank god." Weiss said, breathing a sigh of relief. Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"I was thinking I would tell you and it wouldn't be reciprocated." Weiss said.

"No.' Ruby said, her voice raising as she gained confidence, not having to worry about Weiss not liking her back. She stood up. "But, now, I still can't dance."

"I'll help with that." Weiss said, waving a hand as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "Now, hold me like this."

She grabbed Ruby, pulling her in close. Both girls blushed as they realized the closeness of them to each other. Weiss put her arms in the proper places on Ruby, Ruby copying her motions.

"You know" Ruby said. "I never thought about it before, but I'm taller than you."

"So you are." Weiss said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Ruby said, shrugging. "I kinda wondered. But, back to the dancing."

"You're mostly doing it right." Weiss said, trying her best not to turn beet red as she was held close by her best friend (or, now was it girlfriend?).

"Cool." Ruby said, having a similar problem.

The two of them practice danced for a while until Weiss noticed the clock.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "WE're late!"

"Oh no!" Ruby shouted. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes." Weiss said. "Are you?"

Weiss was wearing a beautiful white gown dress that went to her knees. She wore white high heels that had sequins on them. She let her hair down, some of it in front of her shoulders. Ruby was just wearing her normal attire, having thought she wouldn't be dancing (not that she'd wear heels or any of the sort anyway).

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I didn't bring anything fancy. Yang and I don't do fancy."

"Fair enough." Weiss said. "It's fine. There's no dress code. Let's go."

"Right." Ruby said, nodding. The two of them rushed to the gym where the dance was being held.

Once they were there, they saw the others dancing. Weiss extended her hand to Ruby.

"May I have this dance?" She asked.

"Only if you buy me a drink first." Ruby said, grinning. She took Weiss' hand, holding her and dancing.

"You don't seem like the drinking type." Weiss said.

"Thank Yang for that." Ruby said, grinning.

"I won't.' Weiss said.

"Oh look.' Ruby said, nodding with her head. "Speak of the drunkard."

Yang and Blake were dancing together. Yang was wearing her typical attire, just like Ruby. Blake was wearing a black and white dress with high heels (Yang had joked about her stabbing someone with them if she needed to).

However, there was a problem. Four to be more precise: Cardin and his gang. They were in the dance, drinking punch and talking with some of the single looking girls. Them there could only mean trouble was coming.

"Those idiots." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"I hope they don't try anything." Blake said. "I don't want to ruin this."

"Yeah." Yang said. "I'm actually surprised a big bow goes with that dress."

"Me too." Blake said. "Guess it completes the cute look."

"Damn right it does.' Yang said, grinning. "But, it'll look better off of you."

"Yang." Blake hissed." Not in front of the other students."

"Whatever." Yang said, leaning in for a kiss on Blake's lips. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss cheered.

"Our turn." Ruby said, grinning.

"What?" Weiss asked as Ruby leaned in for a kiss. Weiss' eyes widened, but she melted into it, holding Ruby tighter. There was a loud 'NICE!' from Yang and a pat on the back from Jaune.

Then it happened: Cardin and his cronies walked up, two of them grabbing Ruby, pulling her away from Weiss.

"Let go." Ruby growled, not really wanting to splatter them over the floor and ruin the dance… or horrify Weiss.

"Payback time." Cardin said, Velvet scurrying off, Yang and Blake moving over to assist. However, a look from Ruby backed Yang up. Blake grabbed Cardin's arm in an attempt to stop him, but he swung back, knocking her in the face and knocking off her bow. Her Faunus ears were revealed before the entire student body. She lay on the ground, unconscious.

"So" he said, standing over her. "You're a Faunus. Well, you know our opinion on them."

"You touch her" both Ruby and Yang growled. "And, I'll splatter you all over the wall."

"Really now?" Cardin said, the other of his group and someone else he'd recruited grabbing Yang from behind, hitting her into a daze and disorienting her. "Well, we'll see."

He punched Ruby in the face, the force making her face jerk to the side.

"That all you got?" Ruby asked, chuckling. "The White Fang does so much worse than that. I mean, come on."

"Let" Weiss said, grabbing Cardin's arm. "Her go. You're not going to get away with this."

"Really now?" Cardin asked, turning and picking Weiss up by the front of her dress. Ruby's eyes widened and she felt something… something inside of her demanding she annihilate Cardin before he do anything she'd regret.

"Let her go, Cardin." Ruby said, Weiss beginning to activate her semblance, Cardin's arms beginning to freeze. Cardin threw her into the punch table, Weiss' weight and the force of the throw snapping it in half. Weiss was unconscious, the contents of the table on top of her, ruining her dress.

In that instant, several things snapped: the first was something in Ruby. A primal rage she'd only entered one other time; the time she'd met Salem. Another snapping thing was the skulls of the two holding Ruby as she smashed their heads together with almost as much as she could muster. The final thing was Cardin's arm as Ruby slugged it with a force more than she'd ever hit anyone other than Cinder or Salem with. Cardin nearly hit the wall, smashing through it with Ruby's next punch. She used her semblance, landing blow after blow on Cardin. Two of his cronies, Dove and Thrush walked over, but Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in her gun form, shooting both of them in the shoulder. Her eyes were burning black at this point, anger beyond anything she'd ever felt. There was a glow behind her hair which covered her left eye.

After she'd stopped wailing on Cardin she grabbed him, Cardin still somehow being conscious.

"If you EVER" She growled at him, his eyes full of fear. "Come near any of my friends again, I'll make sure you don't make it to your graduation.'

She released him now, letting him fall into unconsciousness. She stood up, walking over to Weiss, picking her up and holding her, carrying her to the infirmary, Yang carrying Blake as well.

 _Later_

"Miss Rose." The nurse said, looking out. "Miss Schnee is awake now.'

"Thanks.' Ruby said, her look one of sadness, dejection. Weiss was lying in the bed, looking around.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, standing over her.

"Yeah." She said, nodding slowly. "What happened to Cardin? I'd heard you attacked him."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

"It's not your fault." Weiss said, putting a hand on Ruby's arm. "You stood up for what was right. My father always said that was one of the most important things to do, even more than being perfect."

"I know." Ruby said, sighing. "But, you got hurt and that makes me feel bad.'

"I'm fine." Weiss said. "I'll be standing in a couple minutes. Don't worry."

"A-alright." Ruby said, waiting and helping her girlfriend up.

"What happened to Cardin?" Weiss asked.

"I" Ruby said, shuddering a little. "I attacked him. I couldn't stop myself, Weiss. It was like I wanted him gone, wanted to kill him. A burning blackness eating away at my soul, making me want to kill him. The darkness Cinder fell into."

"Ruby.' Weiss said, hugging Ruby. "You're okay. You've got friends. You've got me."

"But, what if I hurt you?!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. "What if I can't stop it the next time it happens?"

"Ruby.' Weiss said, holding Ruby, who broke away, taking off down the hall. Since she wasn't using her semblance, Weiss was able to follow her and catch up with her when she stopped at the edge of the grounds, the area facing Forever Falls. It was raining out and Ruby had put her hood up.

"Ruby." Weiss said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ruby just looked at Weiss with sadness in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Weiss." She choked out, using her semblance to run into Forever Fall.

Weiss stood in the rain watching as the rose petals fluttered down to the ground in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears, though it was hard to tell in the rain. She watched them, taking a few and holding them in her hands, bringing them to her face and crying into them. Her shoulders shuddered as Blake and Yang came out, watching and helping her up, holding her and consoling her.

"You'll be okay." Blake said. "She didn't leave because of anything you did."

"I" Weiss said between sobs. "I know. But, she just left."

"Yeah." Yang said. "We'll find her, princess. I promise."

* * *

That's not the ending to this chapter I expected... but, it wasn't something I would say could never happen. What's going to happen with Ruby, WEiss, and the rest of the gang? Find out soon.


	11. A Familiar Face

Chapter Ten: A Familiar Face

Weiss walked to her class, her usual air gone. She had normally been so confident and strong looking, but in the five months since Ruby's disappearance, she had lost a good deal of it. She wasn't the only one, however. Yang and Blake were experiencing similar situations. Fortunately, they weren't to the depression maximum and they could just go on and everyone would sort of treat them as if it were a normal thing.

In her class, Weiss barely paid attention, something that was beginning to become a norm. Her professors had noticed it, sending Ozpin to talk with Weiss and the other two, but he said they needed to work it out for themselves.

After their class, they all met up in the cafeteria.

"How was you guys' days?" Yang asked, the more positive of the three.

"Same." Blake and Weiss said, Weiss sighing.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Same here. Say, check out those students over there. I don't think I've seen them before."

Weiss and Blake looked over, Weiss gasping slightly, but covering it up. There were three students walking in and checking out the building.

The woman on the left had medium brown skin and mint green hair. Her eyes were a dark red, though, not a destructive red. She wore a short olive top as well as a gold plated belt and brown chaps over olive green shorts. She wore plain, dark brown flat shoes as well as white half gloves.

The male on the right, the only male in the group, wore a slate grey and black two tone partial zip jacket that covered his upper body. He wore grey pants with a silver belt. His silvery grey hair, slicked back slightly, was wildly unkempt. His eyes were a silvery grey and seemed to be very calculating.

The woman in the center seemed to be the leader of the group. She wore grey pants and grey combat boots. She wore an open beige leather sleeveless jacket with light beige details. A sarashi was tied around her upper chest and another around her hips. There was a pauldron on her left shoulder and a brown belt around her waist, having several pouches. She wore black, fingerless gloves. She had on clear nail polish. Her hair was ashen black and stopped just above her breasts. It covered her left eye almost completely, some of it showing. Her eyes were amber, seemingly blazing, though a subtle blaze.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Blake asked.

"No clue." Yang said. "Let's go see."

 _With the three_

"You promised this would be interesting." The woman in the middle said, her voice completely calm and confident at the same time.

"God, you're such a kid." The man said. "Having to be constantly entertained. You and your sister are so similar."

"Well excuse me for being seventeen.' The woman said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I had to walk hearing you two bicker and it took all I had not to knock both of your lights out."

"Hey." The green haired one said. "You wouldn't hit your favorite friend, would you?"

"Actually" The black haired woman said, putting her hands behind her head. "My favorite friend is Neo. You are my favorite girlfriend, though."

The green haired girl blushed a little, looking away.

The male rolled his eyes, used to this.

"If you're done publicly humiliating me.' He said, a small smirk on his face. "Let's hit the ice cream shop."

"Now, who's acting like my sister?" the black haired woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "But, I could go for some cookies."

"You're sisters alright." The green haired woman said, snickering.

"Was there any doubt?" The black haired woman asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"No." the male said. "Especially when you guys fought over the cookies."

"Neo's a good cook.' The black haired woman said, shrugging.

"And how." The green haired one said.

"Say" the black haired one said, looking into the crowd. "Isn't that Yang?"

"So it is.' The grey haired one said. "She's definitely grown."

"Yeah.' The green haired one said, nodding. "Those babies are at least twice the size they were the last time I saw 'em."

"You really are a physical type." The male said. "But, yeah, she's definitely developed.'

"Neither of you are her types.' The black haired woman said, pointing to each of them in turn. "You for being a guy and you for being too pervy."

"I'm not pervy." The green haired one said, crossing her arms.

"I've read your diaries." The black haired one said. "If you're not pervy, I'm not female."

"Wow, boss.' The male said, joking. "Didn't know you knew how to make 'em look so real."

A flick to the side of his head made him chuckle, rubbing it.

"How do I put up with you two" the black haired woman said, facepalming.

"Oh, you love us.' The male said, putting an arm around her.

"Such a strong word." The black haired woman said.

"Looks like Yang and her two friends are coming over." The green haired girl said.

"Hiya." Yang said, grinning and waving. "You three seem new here."

"You could say that." The black haired woman said, her tone not having left that calm tone.

"Well" Yang said. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. This pretty little kitty here is Blake Belladonna and this icy snow cone is Weiss Schnee."

"Interesting." The black haired woman said. "My name is Cinder Fall Ro—Cinder Fall. This silver haired idiot here is Mercury Black and the minthead there is Emerald Sustrai."

"Well" Yang said. "You guys wanna kinda hang out? WE're not doing anything and we could show you around.'

"That sounds.' Cinder said, thinking for the right word. "Fun."

"Alright.' Yang said." Meet us outside in twenty minutes while we grab some stuff."

"Alright.' Cinder said, Yang and Blake leaving, Cinder sighing as she watched them go.

"You wouldn't happen to be twins with Ruby, would you?" Weiss asked, having hung back.

"So" Cinder said, chuckling softly. "She did tell you."

"Yes." Weiss said. "Some of it anyway."

"Does Yang know who I am?" Cinder asked.

"No." Weiss said." Ruby said she erased her memories of you."

"I figured." Cinder said, her tone sadder. "I guess she didn't want Yang going after me like she did."

"She said something like that." Weiss said.

"Well" Cinder said. "I guess she told you why she left then."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "You're not still that way are you?"

"No." Cinder said. "For now. Speaking of her, where is Ruby? I'd expected to be tackled and had cookies shoved down my throat."

"She left." Weiss said sadly. "Five months ago."

"Did you go after her?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "But, we couldn't find her."

"Trust me, kid." Emerald said. "You'll learn this soon enough: if Ruby, or any of us for that matter, doesn't want to be found, you won't find us."

"Why did she leave?" Mercury asked." Kid's a bit high strung, but wouldn't just ditch school."

"What do you think she was doing for the past three years?" Cinder asked. "Taking extra-curricular classes?"

"True." Mercury said. "But, she wouldn't unless she had a good reason."

"Why did she leave?" Cinder asked Weiss.

"She attacked another student." Weiss said. "Said she lost control."

Cinder's eyes widened a bit, though she still kept her cool demeanor.

"So" Cinder said. "I guess she's somewhere or with someone that can curb that rage."

 _Elsewhere_

She walked up to the building, cracking her knuckles. The warehouse in front of her was her next target. Her superior had tasked her with this. She knew she couldn't fail. She adjusted her short green overalls slightly, shoving open the door to the warehouse. It flew against the back wall, making a loud sound.

She walked through the crates that were stacked up, finding one marked 'Caution: Handle with Extreme Caution'.

"Perfect.' She said, a little louder than most would talk. "My superior will be very pleased with the results of this experiment."

She opened the crate to reveal Red Dust crystals.

Suddenly, a woman with pink and brown hair dressed in a pink and white suit with brown pants with really high heels stepped out from behind a shelf, aiming a pink and white umbrella at her.

"Hostile subject." She said, looking at her umbrella wielding opponent. "Stand down or I will be required to use force."

The ice cream looking woman stepped forward, unfazed, pulling a sword out of the handle of her umbrella.

"Very well then." She said, happy to engage her hostile oppoenent. "I will happily engage you."

The other woman silently looked at her with confusion, wondering why she was so jovial.

From the backpack on her back, several swords appeared, the umbrella sword wielder's eyes widening slightly. The swords all rushed forward to hit the other woman, but she dodged, throwing her sword at her. She made no move to dodge it, it hitting her and shattering like a mirror.

She looked at it in confusion, a hit from behind her bringing her back to reality. She turned, her floating swords thrusting towards the object that hit her. The ice cream girl dodged again, moving forward like a ninja, making a slash. The sword glanced off of her skin, scratching it.

"Very impressive." She said cheerily. "You have scratched me. I am amazed. You're the first to do that. Well, second. There was another person who did that. She was my friend. You and her seem to be compatible. My records of your fighting declare so."

The ice cream girl looked at her in confusion. Another figure dropped from the ceiling, cloaked in a red cloak.

"Hello, friend Ruby!" she said, waving at the cloaked girl.

"Penny?" the cloaked girl, apparently Ruby, said, taking off her hood and looking at her. "Is that you?"

 _With Weiss and co.—the ice cream shop_

"Why are we here?" Blake asked.

"I want ice cream." Cinder said calmly. "Cookie Dough."

"Funny" Yang said, chuckling. "My baby sister always ordered that."

"Ruby?" Cinder asked.

"Y-yeah." Yang said. "How'd you know that?"

"You mentioned her earlier.' Cinder quickly thought of that response.

"I don't think I did." Yang said, staring into Cinder's eyes, Cinder and Weiss tensing up. "Have you met Ruby before?"

"I" Cinder said, trying not to say anything too revealing. "I met her a few times. Wears a red cloak, right? Really sweet girl."

"That would be her." Yang said, steely eyes staring Cinder down.

"Also" Mercury said. "WE're associates of Torchwick's.'

"Oh." Yang said. "That figures. She knows the strangest people."

"Hey!" Emerald said.

"Let it go." Cinder said, enjoying her ice cream, not really wanting to be involved in a fight, despite the fact that she could wipe the floor with any one of them, possibly any two or all three.

"Well" Yang said. "I gotta use the can. I'll be back."

"Yang left for the bathroom, leaving Blake and Weiss alone with Cinder and her group.

"She hasn't changed.' Cinder said.

"Funny how you almost got into a fight with your older sister the first tie you see her face to face after three years." Mercury said, chuckling.

"Funny how Pyrrha beat you three times using the same attack." Cinder said, a small smirk on her lips.

"So" Blake said, reading a book. "There's a lot of family history of the Roses I have yet to learn."

"Oh.' Cinder said, noticing Blake. "I didn't know you were there."

"I have that effect.' Blake said.

"You'll keep this a secret from Yang, won't you?" Cinder asked. "It won't do for her to know until the time is right."

Blake debated it, eventually agreeing.

"So" Blake said. "You're the reason Ruby left in Signal first year?"

"Yes.' Cinder said. "It's a long story with longer battles. But, Ruby and I are sisters, twins actually."

"Explains so much." Blake said. "Your auras are very similar."

"I guess.' Cinder said, shrugging. "So, yang fell for a kitty cat. She was the type to go wild."

"Wild?" Blake asked.

"You're the type who hides behind books." Cinder said calmly. "Only to become wild in an excitable situation such as a battle or… other activities. I mean, that's why you read erotica novels, isn't it?"

Blake blushed, quickly shoving her book under her legs.

"Kinda reminds me of someone else." Mercury joked.

"Sh-shut up." Emerald said, looking away to hide her blush.

"Now, Mercury." Cinder said, patting Mercury's shoulder. "We can't blame Emerald for having no outlet to vent her tensions. Though, if only we had a hot spring around here, we could relax in some peace and tranquility."

"There's one nearby." Weiss said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Cinder asked. "Let me guess, you found out Ruby strips down to get in, right?"

Weiss blushed harder.

"It's a Rose/Xiao Long thing." Cinder said.

"Weiss found out just how ripped my baby sister is." Yang said, coming back and clapping Weiss on the shoulder. Weiss was as red as Emerald's eyes, Blake smacking Yang.

"So" Cinder asked, her ice cream finished. "Not to be rude, but, where's out next stop?"

"Oh, don't worry." Yang said, grinning. "I got just the place."

* * *

So, two separate adventures. I wonder what's going to happen to the groups. Find out soon.


	12. Duet

Chapter Eleven: Duet

"Penny" Ruby said, looking at the orange haired girl. "What are you doing here? And, why are you trying to steal red Dust?"

"I'm sorry, friend Ruby.' Penny said. "That's something my superiors have not granted me permission to say."

"Alright then." Ruby said. Neo looked at her quizzically, making the crazy motion with the hand that Penny couldn't see.

"Nah." Ruby said, noticing. "She's just like that. It's how she is."

Neo made her arm do the robot partially.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

Neo's lips made the 'ah' motion. She looked at Penny as if studying her.

"Friend Ruby" Penny said, looking at Ruby. "Might you introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Neo." Ruby said, putting an arm around Neo and pulling her into a headlock and grinning, which the diminutive girl struggled to escape, her legs flailing a little. "Neo, this is Penny."

"Hello, friend Ruby's friend Neo." Penny said, waving. Neo waved back, Ruby releasing her, Neo silently gasping for air.

Neo shot Ruby an adorably angry look. Ruby just snickered.

"So, friend Ruby.' Penny asked curiously. "May I ask why you're in this warehouse as well?"

"Ironically" Ruby said. "The same you are."

"You are here to take red Dust?" Penny asked.

"Not exactly.' Ruby said. "Though, now that you mention it, we could use some… but, we're actually here for the black Dust."

"Black Dust is used to make Explosive shots too?" Penny asked.

"No." Ruby said, shaking her head. "It's for our own greed, right Neo?"

Neo and Ruby shared a sideways fist bump, grinning at each other.

"People take things for greed?" Penny asked, looking at them.

"Sometimes.' Ruby said. "So, why are you taking the red Dust?"

"I'm following orders." Penny said proudly. "My superiors will be very proud if I bring them this."

Neo looked at Ruby again.

"Very small doses of human interaction." Ruby muttered to her. Neo's lips made the 'ah' motion again.

"So" Penny said. "Did you make it to Beacon, friend Ruby?"

Ruby saddened at this, looking down. Neo pat her on the shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Penny said. "I was unaware you did not get in."

"I got in." Ruby said. "I just had to leave."

"Why if I may ask?" Penny asked, curious.

"I lost control.' Ruby said, sighing. "I let it happen."

"That's okay, friend Ruby" Penny said, smiling at Ruby. "I'm sure you'll make it the next time."

"Yeah." Ruby said sadly. "Next time."

"Have you found that special someone yet, friend Ruby?" Penny asked. "My superior said that it's a very valuable thing to find that special someone."

Ruby blushed a little.

"You did, friend Ruby?" Penny guessed, knowing a little of what blushing was. "That's wonderful! You must tell me: who is it? Are they tall? Short? Male? Female?"

"Female.' Ruby said. "Shorter than me, but taller than Neo."

Neo crossed her arms, making an adorable pout. Ruby just grinned, ruffling her hair, patting it.

"Don't worry, Neo." Ruby said. "We'll not make fun of it. Mercury's beat down was good enough to tell us not to."

Neo gave a quick nod of her head as if to say 'damn right'.

"So, friend Ruby." Penny said. "It seems like you like your special person."

"Yep." Ruby said. "Which is why I'm staying away from her."

"Friend Ruby" Penny said. "How does that prove you like her? I am confused."

"You'll understand if you ever fall in love." Ruby said, chuckling.

"That reminds me, friend Ruby" Penny said. "Were you successful at aiding your sister?"

"I'm not sure." Ruby said.

"Well, I hope you know you're sure." Penny said, smiling at Ruby. Neo looked, not sure how Penny was as innocent as she looked.

"Well" Ruby said. "I think we better grab this Dust and leave."

"Oh dear." Penny said. "I am about to become late to meet my superior. I will see you later, friend Ruby. Would you like to get ice cream sometime? Or cookies?"

"Sure." Ruby said, nodding. "I could go for some of those."

"Alright then, friend Ruby." Penny said. "Well, I must go now. See you later, friend Ruby, friend Ruby's friend Neo."

Neo and Ruby waved, the three of them taking their respective Dusts and leaving discreetly.

 _Later_

"You two were gone a while." Torchwick said as Ruby and Neo walked back into the hideout they'd picked out. "Run into trouble?"

"Nah." Ruby said. "Just an old friend."

"In the 'friend' sense or the 'you don't want to talk about them much' sense?" Torchwick asked, lighting up a cigar, which Ruby shot with Crescent Rose and Neo threw her umbrella's blade at.

"Friend.' Ruby said, not missing a beat. "Ironically, they were pulling a heist in there too."

"Really?" Torchwick said, intrigued. "What did they get?"

"Red Dust.' Ruby said.

"Red Dust?" Torchwick asked. "What would that be doing in there? That stuff's illegal."

"So is thievery." Ruby said, grinning.

"And?" Torchwick said, waving his hand around as if he wanted another point from Ruby. "Your point is, Red?"

"Not sure." Ruby said, getting the hint and moving on. "There was a huge crate of it in there. Though, I'm willing to bet a lot there was more than just that crate."

"Gonna investigate?" Torchwick asked.

"Not yet." Ruby said. "I'm gonna take Yang and Uncle Qrow's advice and get wasted. I need a relaxer."

"Don't get too drunk." Torchwick said. "I don't need you throwing up all over the place and I especially don't want to see you so drunk you're unable to get up in the morning. I got another job for you two."

"Really?" Ruby asked, her and Neo intrigued.

"Yeah." Torchwick said, nodding. "Apparently, there's a shipment of Gold Dust heading to Atlas. I think we should take out a… finder's fee."

"Pass.' Ruby said, her and Neo holding out their hands. "Last time we went near the stuff we were high as kites for hours."

"Oh, yes." Torchwick said, remembering. "Don't remind me. Pretty sure that's how Emerald found out she was into your sister.'

"Don't remind me.' Ruby said, snickering. "I kept seeing those dancing Nevermore for weeks after that."

"I wonder what those two are doing now." Torchwick said.

"Well" Ruby said. "If I know Cinder or them, they'd be either going for cookies, a hotel, or literally anywhere those two aren't."

"What do you think the odds of them showing up to your old school'd be, Red?" Torchwick asked, chuckling.

"Doubt it'd happen." Ruby said. "But, it'd be something Cinder might want to do."

Neo looked at Ruby and made a kissy face.

"Oh?" Torchwick said, raising an amused eyebrow. "SO, that's why you didn't want to leave. I'll bet she was pretty good looking if it was that hard to leave."

"I never said it was a she." Ruby said.

"Red" Torchwick said. "I don't work with people and not know their types. I know you're into chicks. The fact that Neo punched your lights out is proof enough."

"That still smarts." Ruby said, rubbing her cheek and pouting.

"So" Torchwick said. "It's a no on the Gold Dust then?"

"Why would someone want Gold Dust?" Ruby asked. "It doesn't positively affect anyone's semblance. All it does is make them act as if they're high."

"It's a weapon ammunition." Torchwick said. "A highly potent one. Though, the Red Dust our friend took is a bigger problem. That stuff is extremely dangerous."

"So" Ruby said. "Go after the Red Dust?"

"Better option." Torchwick said. "Get to it. I'll take care of things on my end."

"Got it." Ruby said, her and Neo exiting the room.

 _Later_

Ruby and Neo walked through the streets, Ruby holding her hands behind her head. She noticed the bakery, Neo pushing her gently forward past it.

"Aawww.' Ruby said. "But, I want cookies."

Neo pointed at her watch to signify that Ruby should wait. Ruby sighed, complying. They walked to the warehouse again, looking for any signs of problems. But, once inside, they realized that the warehouse was void of red Dust."

"Wow." Ruby said. "She's efficient."

Neo nodded, them walking out to the bakery (At Ruby's insistence). They entered, Ruby automatically going for some cookies. Neo got herself some as well, the two of them eating and communicating. Suddenly, Ruby jolted upright, looking around. Neo looked at her in confusion.

"Come on.' She said, grabbing Neo, pulling her out of the bakery. "WE gotta go!"

Just before they exited the bakery, however, an explosion rocked the building, shattering the windows.

 _Elsewhere_

"You know" Cinder said, sighing in contentment as she sank down into the nice hot water up to her bare chest. "This was a nice choice."

"Yep." Yang said, sinking down herself.

"Too bad we couldn't get Snowflake to join.' Emerald said.

"Shy as can be around us in the spa." Yang said. "Guess she only wants to see Ruby's stuff."

"You really are perverted." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "What would Ruby say if she was here?"

"Yaaaannng!" Yang said, trying to sound as much like Ruby as she could. "Stooop iiiit!"

Cinder and Emerald snickered, nodding.

"So" Yang said. "What was Ruby like during the three years she wasn't at Signal?"

"About the same." Emerald said.

"Except" Cinder said. "More serious."

"Why did she leave?" Yang asked.

"Personal reasons.' Cinder said. "That's all she would say."

"Well" Yang said. "I guess that's all I'll get out of you then."

"So" Cinder asked. "How'd you two get together?"

"Met at first year." Yang said, an arm around Blake, who blushed slightly. "Started dating and then started mating."

"Yang!" Blake said, elbowing the blonde.

" _Yanging_ some _kitty_ if you catch my drift.' Yang said, grinning.

Blake disappeared under the water, red as a beet, Cinder rolling her eyes, having never gotten used to the puns.

"I take it your sister knows." Cinder said.

"Yep." Yang said. "She even bought us a little something to assist, but it doesn't get used often."

"I'm assuming it's for noise reduction then.' Cinder said.

"How'd you guess?" Yang asked, chuckling.

"You seem the type.' Cinder said.

"You remind me a lot of my sister." Yang said.

"Because I think you're loud in every aspect and I eat the same ice cream and snacks?" Cinder suggested.

"Yeah.' Yang said. "Exactly that."

"great minds think alike." Cinder said.

"I guess so" yang said, Blake resurfacing, gasping for air.

 _With Weiss_

"So, you're the one Red's got her eye on?" Mercury said, propping his metal legs up on the chair.

"Y-yes.' Weiss said, turning a little redder.

"Sure knows how to pick 'em." Mercury said.

"So" Weiss said. "How did Ruby first meet Torchwick?"

"They encountered each other at a Dust shop." Mercury said, reading a comic book. "Roman saw her potential when she got into a fight with an unruly customer and recruited her."

"To thievery?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Mercury said. "You shoulda seen her. Kid was good, better when she was trying."

"Huh." Weiss said, learning a new fact about Ruby. "Mama, I'm in love with a criminal.'

"Didn't think you were the type for jokes.' Mercury said, chuckling.

"Why would Ruby become a thief?" Weiss asked. "She wasn't the type from what I could tell."

"Well" Mercury said. "We're not bank robbers. Call it more of a hobby. WE're more of a for hire kinda group."

"So" Weiss said. "She's still involved?"

"If she's needed.' Mercury said. "Since me, Em, and Torchy in there are off for now, she may be there."

"I thought" Weiss said." Cinder was taken by Salem."

"She was." Mercury said." You can hear her tell the story of how she got out. Not my place."

"Ruby said something to me once about Salem wanting the two twins.' Weiss said. "So, would she go after Ruby?"

"Don't doubt it." Mercury said. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Well" Weiss said." On the night of the dance, she went crazy and became violent. Was that her?"

"Maybe.' Mercury said. "Cinder always said that Salem spoke about gaining the wrong twin."

"So" Weiss said" Ruby's susceptible to her?"

"Yeah." Mercury said. Suddenly, there was a scream from inside the spa.

"Cinder.' Mercury said, him and Weiss running in there, Weiss calling forth Myrtenaster.

* * *

Oh no! What's happened to Ruby and Neo? What's happening to Cinder? Find out soon.


	13. Reckoning

Chapter Twelve: Reckoning

Weiss and Mercury made it into the spa where Cinder was out of the water, crying out in pain. Weiss and Mercury looked a little away so as to not look at her still naked body. Cinder was on her hands and knees one hand clutching her chest and holding it tight. She grunted as her body trembled with the strange pain she was in. Her eyes were clenched shut and her jaw clenched as well. Her body was drenched with sweat, but also from the spa water. Though, in her eyes, it looked like some tears were forming. Yang, Emerald, and Blake stood around her, trying to aid her.

"Come on, Cinder.' Emerald said, her hands on Cinder's shoulders, holding her, her tone full of worry. "Snap out of it."

"What happened?" Mercury asked.

"She was relaxing in the spa when she just jolted up and started doing this." Blake said. "WE have no idea what caused it or how to stop it."

"She's clutching her heart." Mercury said, thinking. "Maybe something's wrong with it."

"It can't be a heart attack." Emerald said. "She didn't show any of the signs."

"Something else must have attacked her heart then." Mercury said, crossing his arms.

"R" Cinder grunted out painfully. "R-ru"

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Ruby" Cinder grunted out.

"Ruby?" Yang said, alarmed. "What's wrong with Ruby?"

"P-pain.' Cinder said, feeling some herself.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, picking Cinder up and shaking her a little. "How do you know where Ruby is?"

Cinder, however, passed out in Yang's arms before she could say anything more.

 _With Neo_

Her ears were ringing. She sat up, rubbing her head, looking around. She hurt on several places on her body, cuts and bruises alike. A thought entered her head. A word. Ruby.

Neo looked around frantically, trying to find her best friend, seeing something from around a wall.

She crawled over to it, looking in secret.

What she saw horrified her, making her glad no sound could come from her mouth.

Ruby was there with another woman. Said woman was wearing a long black cloak that hid most of her features. There were red designs on it that looked like eyes. Her skin was a deathly pallor, black and red lines veining themselves over her face, all of them seeping demonic looking power. Her hair was a dirty white, tied in a bun with six offshoots. Ornaments were hung from each one. There was a black diamond shaped marking on the center of her forehead. Her sclerae (what is normally the white part of the eye) were black, her irises red. Neo felt an unexplained feeling when she saw this woman: fear.

Said woman was holding Ruby by her throat, her hold tight and unbreaking. Ruby was near unconscious, apparently having taken more of the explosion than Neo. Her clothes were singed and there was a decent gash in her forehead that had blood running down into her eyes. Her nose was bleeding a little and her lips were a little swollen. Neo looked at the woman, seeing the fear reflected in Ruby's eyes. But, it wasn't just fear. There was also defiance mixed into it.

Ruby struggled with the woman, weakly trying to pull her hands off. But, she couldn't. The woman began to speak to Ruby.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long, Reaper.' She said, a sword of pure blackness materialized in her free hand. "First you evade me, then you free my puppet, then you—"

Neo couldn't make out the words, but she could tell this woman was an adversary.

Then, she saw the woman raise her sword, stabbing Ruby through the chest. Blood exploded out of the wound, Ruby coughing out some as well.

"Now." The woman said. "You should be a bit more… obedient now. I have plans for you, Reaper."

Ruby's silver colored eyes glazed over black as Ruby went limp, head falling back. The woman opened a red and black portal, stepping inside. Neo silently screamed for her best friend, tears running at the horror. However, her own pain overtook her, bringing her deep into unconsciousness.

 _With Cinder_

"Snap out of it, Cinder." Mercury said. "What's wrong with Ruby?"

"Noooo!" Cinder screamed, clutching the sides of her head, curling into a ball, trembling, tears flowing. Emerald rubbed her side gently in hopes of calming her. Cinder clenched her eyes shut, curling tighter.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, black sclerae with orange irises. She let out a field of fire that pulsed everyone back from her as she nearly floated to a standing position, her tone calm now, tears still flowing, but her expression not one of sadness. It was one of anger, demonic anger.

Emerald walked toward her, reaching for her shoulder. A fireball from Cinder's hand knocked her backwards into the spa water.

"Emerald!" Mercury shouted, grabbing her before she fell under.

Cinder turned to walk out of the area, but, someone blocked their way. Time had passed in the day and the shadows fell on the door. The figure was obviously wearing a cloak. Cinder growled at them, charging fireballs in her hands. She threw them, the figure dodging, still staying in the shadows. Two flashes of silver came from where their eyes were, Cinder falling over, crying out in pain as she black in her sclerae dripped out, Cinder falling into unconsciousness.

"M-m-oth—" were the last sounds from her before she fell under.

They looked at the figure, Weiss walking up to them.

"Ruby?" She asked, the figure looking at her, some recognition flashing. However, they disappeared, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals. Weiss grabbed a handful, crying. However, she looked at them, noticing something.

"White?" She asked.

"What?" Yang asked, coming over to her.

"These petals are white." Weiss said, holding them.

"White?" Yang asked, her eyes widening.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"N-nothing.' Yang said, looking where she assumed the figure to have gone. "Let's get Cinder to the med room in the school."

 _Later_

Cinder blinked her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. She was in the med room at Beacon.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked.

"The med room." Mercury said. "You fell under when you went all crazy eyes and that hooded guy knocked you out with their eyes."

"E-eyes?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah.' Mercury said. "They were silver like Ruby's, but was wearing a white cloak."

"White?" Cinder and Yang asked.

"Yeah." Mercury said. "That mean anything to you?"

"N-nothing." They both said, looking at each other, Yang trying to figure out why it was important to Cinder, Cinder already having an idea why it was important to Yang.

"What was that earlier?" Mercury asked. "That heart pain."

"I felt" Cinder said." Like my heart was being ripped out of me. It hurt so much, but I couldn't tell why."

"Well" Emerald said. "If you get plenty of bedrest, you should be fine."

"But" Cinder said. "I don't think Ruby will be."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I could feel her." Cinder said. "Her life force vanished."

"What?!" Yang shouted. "How do you know that?"

"We had a bond." Cinder said. "So, we can feel each other's pain."

"What do you mean 'had'?" Yang asked.

"I can't feel her." Cinder said, shuddering. "This game just got a whole lot more dangerous."

"Game?!" Yang asked, grabbing Cinder by her shirt collar. "My baby sister's life is not a chess piece in a board game you play with hardened criminals!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Cinder demanded, smacking Yang's hand off of her and getting off the bed, her fire semblance igniting, her stepping closer to Yang, Yang actually backing up. "You think I don't think every day about how I involved her in this?! How it's my fault she became the hardened person she is today?! How I couldn't protect her?! How I promised mother I'd protect her?! How I almost let my twin sister die getting involved with Salem and the Grimm?! I bet you do!"

Cinder turned around and walked towards the door, stopped by a hand. The owner was Yang.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You heard me." Cinder said, shrugging it off. "Now, I'm going to go find Neo. Ruby's most likely been with her."

Yang just stared, looking at Cinder as she walked down the hall, Ozpin seeing her, her moving past him and continuing.

HE walked into the room she'd exited from, looking around.

"Who let her out?" He asked. "She's supposed to be resting."

"Who is she?" Yang asked, looking at Ozpin.

"So" Ozpin said. "It seems she let her identity slip."

"What?" Yang asked.

"Take a seat, Ms Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "I'm assuming you're the only one needing to hear this."

Yang did so, bracing herself.

"Miss Cinder Fall" Ozpin said. "OR should I say Miss Cinder Fall Rose, is the twin sister of Miss Ruby Rose."

"What?"! Yang exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Well" Ozpin said, a small smirk on his face. "When a man and a woman engage in—"

"Not funny." Yang said.

"Well" Ozpin said. "Summer Rose had twins. The reason you don't remember who she is would be the doing of Ruby. She managed to erase your memory of Cinder so that you would not go after her yourself."

"But" Yang said. "Ruby went after her by herself."

"Miss Rose is skilled in Death semblance.' Ozpin said. "She has a far greater chance of survival than you. Her silver eyes are also capable of a powerful technique: Deathlock."

"But" Yang said. "Why did she go off alone?"

"I'm afraid that's a story she'll have to tell you herself." Ozpin said, getting up.

"Wait" Yang said. "Tell me this as a child: there was a being in a white cloak that stopped Cinder from some sort of rampage. That wasn't Ruby was it?"

"That was not Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. "You'll discover answers as you go through this."

"That doesn't help." Yang said, growling a little.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Ozpin said. "By several people related to you."

"You're not being of any assistance.' Yang said.

"Find your sister." Ozpin said. "Both of them."

"Alright.' Yang said, sighing and leaving. The others followed suit.

 _With Neo_

"Neo!" Torchwick said, placing the ice cream woman down on the couch and beginning to tend to her wounds. "What the hell happened? You went to get bread. And, where's Red?"

Neo blinked her eyes open weakly, taking in the room around her. She was back in their headquarters, lying on the couch after Roman had taken her there after finding her unconscious at the ruined bakery.

Neo shuddered as she remembered the scene. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote some things down, showing them to Roman. His eyes widened as he read it, looking at Neo.

"That happened?!" He asked, clenching his fists.

Neo nodded, coughing a little.

"I'm surprised you managed to stay conscious through that." Roman said. "Most people would be out."

"Well" Roman said, continuing. "We need to figure out a way to rescue Red. But, how? Got any ideas?"

Neo shook her head, having none.

"That's a shame.' Torchwick said, thinking. "I was hoping you would."

Neo wrote the names of three other people on her notepad.

"Hmm.' Torchwick said. "Maybe, but I don't want her falling to the same darkness."

Neo nodded, taking out her scroll, which was placed into her pocket by Roman after he'd brought her home. She texted the people she wanted, then waiting for a response.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Torchwick said.

She nodded. They needed to be informed of the situation. It was for the best.

 _With Ozpin_

"It wasn't very smart of you to do that." He said, staring out of his window. Behind him, a cloaked figure stood. "You may have just tipped your hand in the middle of the game. I hope you know what you're doing."

He turned around to see the figure was gone.

"For all our sakes.' He added.

* * *

So, what's Neo's idea? And, what's happened to Ruby? Who was that cloaked figure? Find out soon.


	14. Darkness

Chapter Thirteen: Darkness

She opened her eyes. Burning blackness surrounded her, hurting her, calling her. Such was the way it always was. She knew nothing beyond it, nothing after. Only the darkness was her comfort, only the pain her reminder of her life. She knew nothing else, felt nothing else, was nothing else, would be nothing else. She curled up, feeling the embrace of the darkness, relishing it. She lay down, letting the embrace wash over her, take her into her own dreams once again. Her dreams troubled her, however, strangeness confusing her. She felt as if she wasn't in herself, as if she were someone else. She trembled in her dreams, the darkness pulling her back to her wakening.

Her body was glistening slightly with her sweat. She wiped it away, not wanting to remove her feeling of the darkness which her sweat gave. She felt the comfort of the darkness once again, smiling slightly. She felt something near her, her turning her head to it. A door opened, the faint outline of her Mistress, Mistress Neige stepped closer to her. She smiled wider, curling around her Mistress' legs like a cat. Mistress Neige knelt down, stroking her face, making her beam.

"Good morning, Mon petit se leva." Mistress Neige said, tilting her chin up towards her with her hand. "I have a task for you."

She nodded, eager to please her Mistress.

"I wish for you to bring someone to me." Mistress Neige said. She looked at her Mistress in confusion. Mistress Neige had never asked her to bring anyone here before.

"Don't worry, Mon petit rubis.' Mistress Neige said, stroking her face gently and kissing her on the forehead. The kiss sent tingles throughout her body, making her smile at Mistress Neige. "I won't abandon you."

She smiled at Mistress Neige, confident in that regard. Mistress Neige stood up, reaching down and pulling her up by her hand, running her fingers through her hair.

"This is who I wish for you to bring to me." Mistress Neige said, showing her a photograph. She noticed that the girl in the photograph was very beautiful, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks. "Can you do that, Mon petit se leva?"

She nodded, smiling and trying to hide her blush.

"Good." Mistress Neige said. "You may leave now."

She nodded, leaving.

Mistress Neige watched her leave, grinning to herself.

"Daughter." She said. "This will surely teach you."

 _With Cinder_

The ebony haired girl stormed through the halls of Beacon, everyone moving out of her way, not wanting to test her. Well, save one person.

Said person was a man in a grey dress shirt with a long tail. He black dress pants as well as black dress shoes. There was a ring on his right index finger and two on his right fourth finger. Around his neck was a cross shaped pendant. He wore a tattered red cloak, his greying black spiky hair down almost over his red eyes. On his chin was some stubble. He pulled out a flask, taking a large swig from it before he walked up to Cinder.

"Where ya goin' Torchy?" He asked.

"Away." Cinder said, trying to push past him.

"What?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder, a smirk on his face. "No hug? No 'hey' or 'it's good to see you'?"

"I'm not in the mood.' Cinder said, sighing as she kept walking.

"Aww, come on, kid." He said, smirking a little wider. "you know you want to."

Cinder kept walking, ignoring him. He grabbed her arm, looking at her.

"what's up with you, Cinder?" he asked, more serious.

"I've got a lot of things to do.' Cinder said, shaking off his arm. "I've got to find Ruby.'

"Where's the little Reaper?" he asked, pulling out his flask again and taking another swig.

"She's gone.' Cinder said. " _She_ took her."

His eyes widened, him putting his flask down. He looked at her.

"Are you capable of taking her on?" he asked.

"No.' Cinder said, shaking her head. "I can't.'

"Well" he said, taking another drink. "You should get the others together."

"They won't be able to fight her.' Cinder said, shaking her head.

"Well" he said. "you should get them to help. Who knows how valuable they could be?"

"I don't want them to get hurt.' Cinder said. "I lost Ruby. I don't want t lose another sister or friend.'

"I respect that.' He said, chuckling. "well then, before you go, might wanna give that minty chick something t remember you by.'

"Like what?" Cinder asked.

"Well" he said, shrugging. 'give her a two minutes to remember.'

"Uncle Qrow!" Cinder shouted, her face red.

Qrow chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"you're as easy to mess with as your sister." Qrow said, taking another drink.

" which one?" Cinder asked.

"Both." Qrow said, chuckling more. "See ya around, kid. I got someone I gotta see. I may can join you afterwards though."

"Got it.' Cinder said, nodding.

Cinder walked past Qrow, who walked toward the room Cinder had exited from.

 _Elsewhere_

She walked through the city, looking for the beautiful person she'd seen in the photograph Mistress Neige had shown her, the outfit she'd been given by said Mistress flowing around her. She couldn't get her image out of her head. Her beautiful, long flowing hair, her soft eyes, her pale skin. She quickly shoved those thoughts out of her head. Mistress Neige wouldn't want her distracted with that.

However, she had the feeling that she would spend a little time with er before letting her Mistress see her. That way, she'd have a little time to talk with her. It made her tingle a little, doing something that her Mistress might not approve of. As far back as she could remember, she'd never done something to disobey Mistress Neige. Though, what she could remember didn't go back farther than about three weeks. Mistress Neige told her of how she'd had a nasty run in with one of her blades during training. During those three weeks, Mistress Neige re-trained her, teaching her how to respect her as well as fight.

She had learned quickly, Mistress Neige telling her that her old skills just needed t be brought to the forefront again.

She stopped in front of a bakery, inhaling a nice deep breath. The scent was overwhelming. She walked in, the man at the counter waving at her.

She bought some bread, him throwing in some cookies as well. She ate those first, enjoying them immensely… though, they brought something to her mind. Something she couldn't place. She shrugged it off, heading towards somewhere. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like it was the right place to go.

 _With Cinder_

Cinder walked down the hall, eyes fixed dead ahead. She kept moving, not wanting to be followed. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder, te firm grip on it catching her attention. She turned to see Yang standing there, her normally lilac colored eyes red.

"what do you want?" Cinder asked, turning back around.

"I want to save my baby sister.' She said. "And, I want yu to give me answers."

"I'm going after Ruby." Cinder said. "Ask me later."

"WE're in this together." Yang said, tightening her grip. "She's my sister too."

"… Fine.' Cinder said, sighing.

"Let's go then.' Weiss said, stepping up, Myrtenaster drawn.

"Yeah.' Blake said, nodding.

"Can't forget us.' Mercury and Emerald said, coming over. "WE'll take recon in Mistral. You four go for recon here and in Atlas. Use your scrolls if you find anything."

"Got it.' They said. They set out for their locations.

 _With Cinder and Weiss_

"So" Cinder said, making conversation. "What does Ruby see in you?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, taking some offense. "What do you mean by that?"

"You tell me." Cinder said. "I'm curious since I've never seen you two together."

"Well" Weiss said, thinking. "I guess… I don't know. I never asked her."

"Well" Cinder asked. "What do you see in her?"

"Well" Weiss said. "She has… a nice body. And, she's sweet and kind and funny… unless she's mad."

"That was always a Rose trait." Cinder said. "Mother had it, Ruby has it, I have it. I guess I see you two as a thing. I mean, anyone who hugs someone like Yang said you hugged her and she hugged you isn't just a friend."

"Well" Weiss said, blushing.

"Plus" Cinder said, smirking. "You cuddled."

"W-well" Weiss said. "She had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in my bed."

"Probably enjoyed it, didn't ya?" Cinder asked.

"M-maybe.' Weiss said.

"Yep.' Cinder said. "So, what are your plans when you find her? Tame the beast?"

"N-no!" Weiss said, a little louder and redder than she'd have liked. "I-I don't think about stuff like that.

"Sure you don't.' Cinder said, chuckling. "I know you've seen her naked."

"S-so?" Weiss asked, images flashing in her mind.

"Well" Cinder said seductively, moving behind Weiss and draping her arms over her shoulders a smirk on her face. "I know you want that toned, firm, strong, muscular—"

Weiss turned redder with every word, images of Ruby's body flashing in her mind.

"And, let's not forget her… assets." Cinder said, sealing the deal. "So nice, firm, yet tender, enticing, bigger than yours. I know you want to take them and—"

Weiss tried to shove it out of her mind, but failed miserably, her nose beginning to drip blood, and not just a little trickle, this was a very small gush. Cinder grinned, patting Weiss on the shoulders and giving her a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Weiss said, putting the handkerchief into her nose.

"So, you have noticed." She said, patting Weiss on the head. "I knew it."

"D-don't go saying stuff like that" Weiss said, crossing her arms, her blush still evident. "I-I'm not a pervert."

"Yet you want to fuck my sister.' Cinder said, chuckling.

"I-I—" Weiss said, not saying anything else, blushing heavily still.

"I'll give you a head start." Cinder said, grinning as she leaned toward Weiss' ear. "She looooves cookies. I'm sure you can figure something to do with that."

"C-can we go now?" Weiss asked, rubbing her face and hiding it in her hands.

Sure thing, princess.' Cinder said as they walked on.

"W-well" Weiss said. "What about you and that green haired girl? You clearly want something there."

"And?' Cinder asked. "I admit it.'

"W-well" Weiss said before Cinder interrupted her.

"I'm hungry." She said, looking at a bakery. "Let's go inside."

"You two really are twins." Weiss muttered, her blush having finally gone down.

"I want some cookies.' Cinder said, going up to the counter. They got their desired treats and sat down.

"U-um, excuse me." A quiet voice near them said.

"Hmm?" Cinder said, her and Weiss turning, Weiss gasped.

 _With Yang and Blake_

"You find anything yet?" Yang asked.

"No." Blake said. They'd been moving all over Vale, trying to find signs of Ruby. So far, they'd had no luck.

"Ughh!" Yang shouted, frustrated. "WE've been looking for days and we haven't found a single sign of her."

"I know." Blake said, patting Yang on the shoulder. "We'll find her, Yang. I promise."

"I know." Yang said, sighing. "I wish she had made this easier. And, thre's the whole thing with her twin I never knew she had."

"She was worried for your safety." Blake said. "She wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Still." Yang said. "I wish she had at least told me some."

"Maybe she will tell you when she's ready." Blake said.

"If we find her." Yang siad.

"Don't worry." Blake said. "If we don't, one of the others will."

"I guess you're right." Yang said. "Well, let's keep looking."

"Alright." Blake said, nodding. She knew her girlfriend was determined to find her little sister no matter what.

Suddenly, Yang's scroll rang. She picked it up frantically.

"Yang." Weiss' voice came. "You won't believe this. We found Ruby."

* * *

Woah. They found her? Cool. But, is it going to be that simple? Find out soon.


	15. Memories are Made of Bliss

Chapter Fourteen: Memories are Made of Bliss

She walked through the streets, looking around, taking in the beauty of the city. She walked past a large mirror in the street, looking at herself.

She wore typical sneakers, their color black with red laces. Black leggings covered her legs, hugging them closely. She wore a black and red skirt that went down to her knees. A black uniform top covered her chest, red streaks on it. Her arms were left uncovered, revealing several markings. They were similar to tattoos, markings given to her by her Mistress. On her left arm was a green thorny stem, winding down her arm, starting from her shoulder. It ended on her hand, a red rose on her palm (it looks like her symbol). Though, she wore red gloves with a black stripe running up each of her fingers. On her right arm, there was a simple mark on her shoulder side. It looked like a fancy way to write two letters: RR. Her longer black hair went down a little past her shoulders, red streaks and tips on it. Part of it covered her left eye. Her bright silver eyes stared back at her, though, they seemed… distant, confused, lost even. But, she pushed it aside. She'd ask her Mistress later.

She looked at the place in front of her, it being a bakery. She licked her lips and walked in.

She walked into the bakery, the second one on her trip. Surely Mistress Neige would understand her stopping for her hunger. Hopefully, if she punished her, it wouldn't be too hard. But, she pushed that thought out of her mind. She would enjoy her treat and then continue looking. The man behind the counter waved, her waving back.

She got some cookies and sat down to eat them, not noticing the door open.

From the door entered two individuals, though she didn't notice them until they were at the counter. She stopped, stunned. It was the girl from the picture. She looked exactly like she did n the picture as well. She was with another individual, making her heart sink. She wondered if she was with her. Both of them seemed… familiar though. She just couldn't place it, but they were very familiar.

She felt a strange feeling then. It started with a blush, but it was something else too. She felt it creep down to her chest, her body warming up and her heart beating faster. She started to sweat a little, suddenly nervous. She would have to ask Mistress Neige what could make her do this later.

Finally getting up the courage, she walked up to them after they had sat down, standing behind them.

"U-um, excuse me." She said, her voice quiet. They both turned to her, the girl from the picture gasping.

"R-Ruby." The girl from the picture said her voice almost a whisper.

She looked confused, the word striking a chord, but, she couldn't place it. The girl looked at her, the other girl looking like she was thinking.

The girl from the picture grabbed her in a big hug, shocking her and making her freeze up. The girl let go of her, looking at her.

"What?" the girl asked. "Are you shocked to get hugs? What happened to you?"

"I—I" she said, trying to think of what to say, but couldn't think. "D-do we know each other?"

"Ruby" the girl said. "Do you not recognize me? It's me, Weiss. Your… girlfriend."

She, er, Ruby as this girl was saying, felt many mixed emotions. The top two of them being confusion as to how this was possible and the other inner joy at the fact that the beautiful girl she'd seen said they have a relationship.

"R-really?" She… Ruby asked, blushing.

"Yes, you dolt." Weiss said, smiling a little. Ruby blushed more, the 'insult' stirring up some strange feelings in her. She slowly reached her arms around this girl… Weiss and hugged her back.

"So" the other girl asked. "How far back do you remember?"

"What are you asking?" Weiss asked.

"Well" the other girl said. "I'm sure she'd remember you, the girl who she would probably fuck in an instant if you wanted too."

Ruby and Weiss both blushed, Weiss moreso.

"I" Ruby said. "I only remember back three weeks when I woke up in Mistress Neige's arms. She told me that I'd suffered a terrible accident. She retrained me and sent me to find you."

"Who's this Mistress Neige?" the other girl asked.

"She's my Mistress." Ruby said. "She gave me my clothes and my markings."

"Markings?" Weiss asked, then noticing the markings on Ruby's arms.

"Those look familiar." The other girl said.

"Y-you look familiar." Ruby said, looking at her.

"I'm your sister.' The other girl said. "Your twin sister. Cinder."

"I-I have a sister?" Ruby asked, sparks of something going off in her mind.

"You have two actually." Weiss said, still hugging her. "Oh, shit! I need to tell Yang!"

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Your older sister." Weiss said. "Well, oldest sister."

She pulled out a scroll, dialing someone. The phone rang on the other end, someone picking up.

"Yang.' Weiss said. "You won't believe this. We found Ruby."

"What?!" a loud female voice came over the other end. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes." Weiss said. "We're at the bakery that's about ten hours from Beacon in the town you beat up that one guy from Cardin's group."

"I'll be there with Blake in about three hours." The voice said, hanging up.

"Wh-who's Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yang's girlfriend." The other girl, Cinder, said. "They're… loud in their activities."

"Oh." Ruby said. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"WE're gonna wait for them." Cinder said. "And, I'm gonna get some cookies for the wait."

"I-I'd like some cookies." Ruby said.

"Good." Cinder said. "That aspect of you hasn't changed."

"S-so" Ruby said to Weiss as Cinder went to get the cookies. "Mistress Neige asked me to b-bring you to her. W-would you come with me? I-I couldn't force you because you're s-so pretty a-and, I don't want to hurt s-someone so pretty."

Weiss blushed at this. Apparently, an amnesiac Ruby who may have been manipulated by a strange individual seemed cuter than the normal one. Then again, she was a lot less violent this way… but her memories being gone might hurt her later.

"H-how about" Weiss said, trying to both hide her blush and keep her nose from deciding to bleed. "We try to restore your memories and then maybe we'll do that."

"O-okay." Ruby said.

"I'm back." Cinder said, placing some cookies in front of Ruby.

"Th-thanks." Ruby said, eating her cookies. "S-so, what do we do now?"

"WE wait for Yang and Blake." Cinder said, looking at her scroll's clock.

 _Four hours later_

Into the bakery walked a tough looking blonde and a cat Faunus that wore a bow over her Faunus ears. They looked over at them, coming over.

"Rubes!" the blonde shouted, grabbing Ruby in a bear hug, crushing the breath out of the amnesiac. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"H-hi." Ruby said, gasping for breath.

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

"Yang.' Weiss said. "She's lost all memories from before three weeks ago."

"Maybe you should kiss her then." Yang said, grinning. "That'll bring 'em back."

Weiss blushed, Ruby blushing a little as well.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't mind, Weiss.' Cinder said, smirking. "remember our little talk."

Weiss blushed immensely, hiding her face.

"Talk?" Yang asked, snickering. "Tell me, sis, what was this talk about?"

"ruby." Cinder said, pointing to her chest.

Yang burst out laughing, grabbing Weiss in a headlock.

"Well" She sid. "You wanna bed my sis. Well, so long as you take her to dinner first."

Ruby blushed, familiarity starting to return to her. She couldn't place it, but she felt that this wasn't the first time that she'd experienced this. She hid her face.

"Well" Weiss said. "If she didn't have amnesia, I'd maybe do that."

"Wait" the Faunus said, thinking. "She was taken by that woman, right?"

"Yeah." Cinder said.

"SO" the Faunus, presumably Blake, said. "Who's to say she didn't cause the amnesia and there's something else up with Ruby?"

"You mean like mind control?" Yang asked.

"maybe." Blake said, thinking. "Well, we can take her to someone like Qrow, Ozpin, or Glynnda."

"Alright." They said, nodding.

They left, Ruby holding Weiss' hand as they exited the bakery. They walked to the train station, getting onto it. They rode the train back to their school, which Ruby learned was named Beacon Academy. They took her to what they said was her room, her and Weiss sitting on what was Ruby's bed, Yang, Blake and Cinder going to get food.

"So" Weiss said, still holding Ruby's hand, Ruby squeezing it for comfort. She seemed to enjoy holding Weiss hand, leaning on Weiss.

"This is nice.' Ruby said. "You're very familiar, and I really think we are something more than just friends. But, I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted?" Weiss asked.

"Y-yeah.' Ruby said. "Mistress Neige tasked me with bringing you to her, but, I don't think you would like her. She's nice to me… mostly, but when she's angry, she's horrible."

"Why do you stay then?" Weiss asked.

"I" Ruby said. "I don't know. But, if I try to leave, I'm scared f what would happen."

"Really?" Weiss asked, wondering what had happened to Ruby in those three weeks.

"Yes." Ruby said, squeezing Weiss' hand. "I feel like she's not being honest with me, but I don't think I can ask her without her becoming angry."

"Ruby" Weiss said, taking Ruby's other hand, looking her dead in the eyes, trying not to become worried about something that intimidated Ruby, the bravest and most fearless girl she knew. "I want you to stay here with me. I'll protect you from her, I promise. Just like you promised me you'd protect me from my mother."

Ruby's eyes flashed, her looking at Weiss, tears coming. She grabbed Weiss in a hug, holding her.

"Th-thank you." She said, beginning to sob. She and Weiss just held each other like that, not moving.

 _Elsewhere_

Mistress Neige stood, watching her pet from her magicks. She was disappointed with her pet for not completing her task. Though, she should have expected this.

"Though" She said. "So long as her memories remain locked away, she will be no bother."

* * *

So, Ruby is staying with her group. Good. That should help her get her memories back. Find out soon.


	16. Restoration

Chapter Fifteen: Restoration

Ruby was the first of her room to awaken, blinking her eyes open. There were several things she noticed, the first f which being that she was held by something or someone. She couldn't tell who, but she felt safe and warm in the arms. She snuggled back into them, the arms closing around her more, a contented sigh coming from behind her. She smiled, comfortable in the embrace.

"You're really soft." The voice behind her said. Ruby blushed slightly, realizing the voice belonged to Weiss.

"Th-thanks." Ruby said, turning around to see Weiss looking at her, smiling. Ruby smiled back, not as nervous around her as she was before.

"So" Weiss said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"Good." Weiss said, kissing her forehead. "So, how about we get breakfast?"

"Sure." Ruby said, nodding. "Can we have cookies?"

Weiss snickered a little, amazed at Ruby's childishness.

"Sure.' She said, nodding.

'Yay." Ruby said, beaming.

Weiss and Ruby got out of bed, Weiss leading Ruby to the kitchen. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were already eating.

"Hello, Ruby." Cinder said. "Sleep well next to your girlfriend?"

Ruby and Weiss blushed at the comment, sitting down.

"Where are the cookies?" Ruby asked.

"Here.' Cinder said, pushing a plate right in front of her. Ruby began to eat the cookies, smiling happily.

"I had an idea to restore your memories." Cinder said.

"What?" Ruby asked, wondering.

"I wish to take you to visit mother's grave." Cinder said.

"M-mother died?" Ruby asked, becoming sadder.

"Yes." Cinder said. "I will take you to her grave. Hopefully, that will potentially restore some of your memories if not all."

"O-okay." Ruby said, nodding.

"If you want me to come." Weiss said. "I'll come with you."

"O-okay.' Ruby said, nodding.

"Oh, by the way." Cinder said, pulling out a box. "This is for you."

Ruby took it gingerly, opening it. She gasped at the contents. Inside was a red cloak, definitely handmade, but a familiarity.

"This is beautiful." Ruby said.

"Seems I can still sew.' Cinder said, smirking. "Try it on."

Ruby stood up, putting on the cloak. It wrapped around her body, making her seem like the Grimm Reaper when she'd put the hood on. Though, Weiss noted that her old outfit might have gone better with the cloak, seeing as how she was still wearing her outfit from her 'Mistress'. The markings on her arm, however, accented her, defining her despite their appearance. Weiss had to admit, Ruby was very intimidating with them. She was still someone to fear even with her amnesia.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ruby said.

"just wear it." Cinder said. "That's thanks enough."

"Thank you." Ruby said, grabbing Cinder in a hug.

"How come I can't do that?" Emerald asked, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Someone jealous?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

"Because." Cinder said. "You're not my younger sister and you don't have amnesia."

"So?" Emerald asked.

"I'll let you hug me later… maybe." Cinder said. "This comes first."

"So" Weiss said. "Would it be okay if I come?"

"No.' Cinder said. "This is a familial moment. Afterwards, the matter would be up to Ruby."

"Fine." Weiss said.

"Sup, fuckers." Yang said, her and Blake walking into the kitchen.

"Look who's talking." Cinder said. "Our room is three down and we still heard you."

"Means we were in the moment." Yang said, grinning and stretching.

"Smells like it." Cinder said, making a face. "Go shower."

"Whatever." Yang said. "Funny, I could have sworn I was oldest."

"funny." Cinder said. "I remember you had completely forgotten about me until I appeared."

"And?" Yang asked, shrugging.

"Go shower." Cinder said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine fine." Yang said, rolling hers as she went to do so.

Ruby, Weiss, Cinder and the others ate in peace, afterwards Cinder taking Ruby out of the room.

"So" Emerald said. "Who thinks she's gonna find the answers there?"

"I do." Weiss said. "If there's anywhere she could find some memories, it's at the grave of the person who motivated her to become strong."

"I see that." Mercury said. "Any word from Neo or Torchwick?"

"None." Weiss said. "I haven't heard."

"That's odd." Emerald said. "It's not like them to go silent."

"Yeah." Mercury said. "Well, Torchwick anyway. Guy can't keep his mouth shut."

"True." Weiss said. "Neo obviously won't be doing the talking. Though, what happened to her voice?"

"Grimm slashed her throat." Mercury said. "Traumatized the poor kid. Ruby was the only one who could get her to open up. That's why they're such good friends."

"I'll bet." Weiss said, nodding. She knew how close Ruby and Neo were, even from the short interaction she'd seen. If anyone could restore her memories other than her mother's grave, it would be Neo.

"So" Weiss said. "How long until they return from the grave?"

"A good while." Mercury said. "It's at least a five hour trip."

"Oh." Weiss said. "Well, I hope they're safe."

"They will be." Emerald said. "If I know Cinder."

 _Elsewhere_

"You sure, Ozzy?" Qrow asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I am very sure." Ozpin said. "Miss Xiao Long informed me of Ruby's condition yesterday."

"Think they'll head to the grave?" Qrow asked.

"I assume so." Ozpin said.

"You think 'you know who' will do something risky?" Qrow asked.

"Well" Ozpin said. "You know her better than I do. What do you think?"

"She better know what she's doing." Qrow said. "That's all I gotta say."

"I'm sure she does." Ospin said, sipping his coffee. "But, to be safe, keep an eye on them. Can't let something bad happen."

"On it." Qrow said, getting up and leaving.

"I hope so." Ozpin said.

 _Elsewhere still_

"Ready, kid?" Torchwick asked, Neo standing next to him.

The ice cream girl nodded, cracking her knuckles.

"Good." Torchwick said, adjusting his hat. "Let's go find Red some fixing."

Neo nodded once again, them travelling to the train station. They boarded a train marked 'Beacon Academy'. The doors hissed shut, the train taking off.

 _With Ruby and Cinder_

The two of them sat on the train, Ruby lost in her thoughts.

" _I-I can't believe my mother died."_ She thought. _"I-I wonder what she was like? Was she like me… or was she like Cinder? It hurts I can't remember."_

"Thinking about her?" Cinder asked.

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "Why can't I remember? What was she like?"

"She was basically just like you." Cinder said. "You're the spitting image of her. Even wore a cloak just like her."

"R-really?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Cinder said. "She was the best…"

Cinder took a breath to steady herself. She hadn't been to the grave in a while. Not while she was sane. She turned to Ruby, knowing the girl needed to know what her mother was like.

"She was the best mother ever." She said. "Even Yang would have to agree that our mother was the best."

"Wow." Ruby said, amazed. "That's so cool."

"Yeah." Cinder said. "You even have her silver eyes."

"Silver eyes are special?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Cinder said. "Through them, you are able to use your most powerful semblance, Death semblance as well as Deathlock, your most powerful technique."

"Coool." Ruby said, amazed. "So, I'm pretty strong, huh?"

"Yep." Cinder said, chuckling at Ruby's innocence, the innocence that she herself had taken away when she'd been taken by Salem. Ruby had given it up to save her sister, an act that Cinder noticed. In fact, Ruby was the reason Cinder had broken free of Salem's control in the first place. The thought of Ruby giving up absolutely everything to save her moved her enough to gain the strength to fight Salem, the strength to break free. It was Ruby. The most courageous and caring individual Cinder had ever known, maybe even more than Summer.

The train stopped, the two of them getting off and walking to an open field overlooking a cliff.

"I-is this it?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Yes." Cinder said, sighing. "This is it. Let me show you the grave."

Cinder escorted Ruby to a small stone near the cliff. There were words on it, though, the epitaph had been worn away, but the grave still very clearly said 'Summer Rose'. Cinder and Ruby stood in front of it.

"This is it." Cinder said. "You talk to her for a bit. I'm gonna grab us some cookies."

"Okay." Ruby said, nodding.

Cinder walked away, leaving Ruby at the grave by herself. Ruby stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, h-hi, mother." Ruby said, looking at the grave, sparks of memory igniting, but fizzling out and dissipating. "I-I can't remember you… or anything really. I'm sorry. Cinder told me about you. She said you were amazing. I just wish I could remember that. I lost my memories of anything before three weeks ago. The woman I lived with, Mistress Neige, trained me, but I—I don't think she is nice all the time. She… she is really mean sometimes a-and she… she…"

Ruby dropped to her knees, tears coming.

"But, it's okay." She said, wiping her eyes. I made a bunch of friends from before then that were there for me. I even have a g-girlfriend. Her name is Weiss and she's beautiful. I-I think you would like her."

Ruby continued to talk to her mother's grave, telling a lot of what had happened. However, after about twenty minutes, she sensed something.

She turned around to see a figure dressed in light, dark grey colored battle armor. They wore a snow white cloak, very similar to Ruby's own. Judging from their looks, Ruby assumed it was a woman. The cloak she wore masked her eyes and hair as well as about half of her face. But, Ruby could swear she saw a slight silver glow. The hair she could see was pitch black, as dark as Ruby's own. She wore grey fingerless gloves, which seemed durable. Ruby couldn't place it, but the familiarity with this person was burning heavily into her mind. She couldn't place it.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, taking a small step backwards.

The figure said nothing, walking towards Ruby, Ruby taking in a scent from the woman. It smelled like… roses?

The figure was standing less than a foot in front of Ruby. From this distance, Ruby could see that the figure was about three inches taller than her, but a good deal older. She put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, her grip firm. Ruby could feel the strength behind them, though the touch was gentle. Ruby felt safe in this grip, something sparking in her memories. Ruby heard something from the figure that shocked her.

"Remember." She said softly, the silver glow flashing for a second before fading to normal. Ruby felt familiarity at this, gasping as she felt the fog in her mind shatter, her experiences and memories pouring back in. She grabbed the woman in a tight hug, tears flowing freely down her face.

The figure shifted her arms so that they would wrap around Ruby, holding her close. Ruby took in the scent she'd smelled, relaxing into it. The figure smiled slightly behind her hood, eyes brimming with tears.

They held each other for a few minutes until a crash alerted them to another presence. However, they didn't move.

 _With Cinder_

Cinder, having gone to grab them some cookies, was returning to the grave site. Upon returning, she saw something she never thought she'd see again. She dropped the plate, the plate crashing as she walked cautiously over to the thing. It was Ruby, holding a cloaked figure. Cinder walked up to them, tears entering her eyes as she moved beside them. The cloaked figure shifted her gaze to see her, eyes widening slightly before returning to normal. She moved an arm from around Ruby, grabbing Cinder, pulling her into the embrace, simply holding them. They stayed like that before the figure stepped back. Her gaze suggested she wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. She disappeared, a flurry of white rose petals remaining behind. Ruby and Cinder seemed to understand, or if they didn't they didn't react much. Ruby and Cinder looked at each other, giving each other one quick hug before returning to the train. But, before they went, Ruby gave one last quip.

"You showed Emerald that thing you can do with your tongue yet?" She asked, grinning. Cinder smacked her across the back of her head, face flush with Ruby laughing.

"I guess you're back to normal then." She said.

"Yep." Ruby said, nodding.

"Let's go home." Cinder said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Ruby said. "Let's get cookies."

"Yeah." Cinder said, nodding. "Let's get cookies."

 _Elsewhere_

"So" Neige said, smirking. "This is an unexpected event. Well, I guess this changes things."

 _With Ruby and Cinder—later—Beacon_

Ruby and Cinder walked into the room, the others waiting for them. Cinder sat next to Emerald, Ruby sticking her tongue out and wiggling it a little when Cinder looked at her. Cinder blushed, looking away.

Ruby then walked over to Weiss, draping her arms around her and leaning up to her ear.

"I heard you like seeing me naked." She whispered seductively. "And, you like cuddling."

Weiss was as red as Ruby's cloak, Ruby smirking, knowing she had her.

"Well" Ruby said. "I'm feeling a little… tense. Wanna head to the spa and help… relieve it?"

Weiss' nose began to bleed slightly, Ruby picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

"Holy shit." Blake said, shocked. "Yang, she pulled a you."

"That's my baby sis.' Yang said, grinning, reclining back in her chair, her hands behind her head.

"I hope it's not permanent." Cinder said.

"Doubt it." Blake said. "I think she's just showing her memories are back."

"Bet she's gonna show a lot more than that." Yang said, Mercury snickering.

"I think it's sweet." Cinder said. "She's showing Weiss she cares."

Yang was about to say something else, but Blake elbow jabbed her.

"That's your sister." She whispered harshly.

"So" Emerald said. "What should we do now?"

"We prepare to kick the ass of the bitch that hurt my baby sister." Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"If her 'Mistress' is who I think it is" Cinder said. "I don't think you'll be enough."

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

The two of them arrived at the spa. Once they entered, Ruby was tackled by a familiar ice cream headed girl.

"Hey, Neo." She said, hugging her back. Ruby and Neo hugged each other, Weiss standing off to the side. "wanna join us?"

Neo pointed into the spa.

"Yep." Ruby nodded. Neo nodded excitedly, running inside.

Ruby and Weiss also entered, Ruby stripping down and Weiss putting on her bathing suit. Once they sat down in the spa, Neo (also nude) in as well. Ruby held her two closest friends close, smiling and them sighing in contentment.

* * *

So, she's been restored. But, there are still questions. Though, I wonder what's gonna happen with Ruby, Weiss, Neo, and the rest of the gang. Find out soon.


	17. Reaping Part One: The Mission

Chapter Sixteen: Reaping Part One: Mission-

"So" Yang said, speaking to the entire group, including Ruby, Weiss, Neo (who was staying with Ruby for a bit), Blake, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. "I got the club all free tonight. We are gonna PARTAY!"

"Which club would this be?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Junior's club." Yang said. "Guy lost a bet with me a while back."

"You better not get drunk again." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you love me when I'm drunk." Yang said, grinning.

"I was referring to your sister." Blake said, sipping some hot cocoa she'd poured herself.

"Which one?" Ruby and Cinder asked, both eating cookies.

"Either." Blake said. "Drunk Yang's bad enough."

"I can hold more than Yang." Both Ruby and Cinder said without hesitation.

"That a bet?" Yang asked cracking her knuckles.

"You bet." Ruby said, grinning.

"You're on." Yang said, grinning. "I'll bet I get you slutty drunk by midnight."

"You're on." Ruby and Cinder said, holding out hands to shake.

Yang shook them, grinning, Weiss and Blake looking a little scared. Emerald looked confused, Neo worried as well.

"So" Yang said. "WE head there at eight. Be there or be square."

"So" Ruby asked. "What until then?"

"Do whatever. "Yang said, shrugging.

"Alright." Ruby said. She, Neo, and Weiss headed out.

"You got the details on that red dust shipment?" Ruby asked Neo. Neo nodded, holding up a sheet for Ruby to look at.

"That's not super far from here." She said. "Only an hour by train. You think we can make it back before eight?"

Neo nodded, her and Ruby grinning.

"Weiss, you stay here." Ruby said, patting Weiss' shoulder. "This is gonna be a bit dangerous."

"I want to come too." Weiss said.

"Weiss." Ruby said. "You have no formal thief training. You'll get hurt. Please stay. For me."

"A-alright.' Weiss conceded after a minute. "But, why are you going?"

"Because." Ruby said. "It's not a one-person job."

"I understand that." Weiss said, nodding. "I will see you when you get back then."

"Right." Ruby said, hugging Weiss, kissing her lips. "WE'll be back before the party."

"Okay." Weiss said, nodding. "Be safe."

"WE will." Ruby said, running off with her semblance, carrying Neo.

Weiss returned to the room, the others looking at her.

"Where's your positional partner?" Yang asked, Blake jabbing her in the ribs.

"She's" Weiss said, turning red at the statement. "With Neo."

"Who are they going after this time?" Cinder asked.

"No clue." Weiss said. "She made me come back."

"Oh boy." Emerald said. "She's goin' after either White Fang, Salem, or something along those lines then."

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"WE're in the same group." Emerald said. "It's pretty much how we operated."

"though." Cinder said. "Someone (Whose name will be withheld) used that as an excuse to flirt with her future partner."

Emerald turned red, looking away.

"I'm bored.' Mercury said. "I'm gonna go warmup for tonight."

"Me too." Yang said.

"Only five this time." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"NO promises." Yang said, grinning as she walked out.

"She's gonna get wasted.' Cinder said.

"Is it that obvious?" Blake asked.

"I've known Yang for a long time." Cinder said. "Even when she didn't know who I was."

"That makes sense." Blake said. "Though, drunk Yang's pretty slutty."

"She try to do that thing with her—?" Cinder asked before being cut off.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding, blushing heavily. "Is that a genetic trait?"

"I'd wager yes." Emerald said, Cinder blushing as she knew who it was directed at.

"Well" Cinder said, getting up and leaving. "I'm going to relax for a few hours so I can get wasted later. I'll be at the spa."

 _With Ruby and Neo_

"You know where this place is?" Ruby asked.

Neo nodded, pointing as Ruby ran to the train station. They boarded a train headed for Atlas.

"Atlas, huh?" Ruby asked. "An odd destination."

Neo shrugged.

"Did you encounter Penny again?" Ruby asked.

Neo made a few words in sign language.

"Interesting.' Ruby said. "Well, if they're involved, we'll have to be on our guard."

Suddenly, Ruby and Neo heard a voice that made Ruby groan and Neo look on in confusion.

"Well, if it isn't the little bitch that beat us up before." Came Cardin Winchester's voice, full of hate and anger. "Heard you lost your memories. Well, let us jog 'em for ya."

Neo started to stand up, about to attack them as they came into view. Ruby grabbed her arm, standing up to face them, subtly winking at her best friend.

"I'm sorry." She said, making her voice sound smaller and more innocent. "I don't know who you are."

"WE're good friends." Cardin said, cracking his knuckles as he walked up to Ruby, standing over her. "And, we love to play rough."

"R-really?" Ruby asked, faking worry.

"Yep." Cardin said. "Now, let's see if you still know how to fight."

Cardin threw his punch, Ruby grabbing his fist with her right hand, shoving Crescent Rose's gun form into his face, right between his eyes.

"The only reason I'm not putting a bullet in your skull." Ruby said, her voice back to normal and intimidating once again. "Is because we are in public. I told you to leave me and my friends alone. Now, turn around and walk away or I will put you in traction. You have five seconds."

Cardin took the opportunity to run, leaving Neo and Ruby to themselves. Neo looked at Ruby.

"Just a couple of jerks from Beacon." Ruby said. "They're harmless if you knock 'em down a peg."

Neo made a look that said 'ah'.

"So" Ruby said. "How long till we get there?"

Neo shrugged.

"Did Penny say anything that could give us leads?" Ruby asked.

Neo shook her head.

"That complicates things." Ruby said. "Roman have any clues?"

Neo shook her head once again.

"Guess we're gonna play detectives then." Ruby said. "Hopefully, we'll make it to the party before Yang gets drunk."

Neo nodded, the train stopping. The two of them got off, heading to what looked like a warehouse.

"This place looks familiar." Ruby said. "Wait, isn't this our old hideout?"

Neo nodded, Ruby's face turning into a grin.

"Such memories." She said, pulling her hood up, hiding her eyes and face for intimidation. Neo pulled out her umbrella, gripping the handle tightly.

"Time to play." Ruby said, them heading to the door of the warehouse. Ruby and Neo pushed the door open, heading into the innards of the warehouse.

"Think our old survival rations are still here?" Ruby asked, grinning slightly.

Neo shrugged, the two of them looking around to see anything.

"It's oddly quiet." Ruby said, her gaze shifting around the room. "If they're in here, I expected them to make noise or something.

Neo nodded, confused as well.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Neo gripped her weapon tighter, Ruby clenching her fist, Crescent Rose's scythe form appearing in her hand.

"Hello, friend Ruby." Came Penny's voice. Ruby relaxed slightly as the robotic girl came into view.

"Penny." Ruby said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm working for my superiors, friend Ruby." Penny said, another figure walking towards them, but concealed by shadow.

"Thank you, Penny." The figure, a female, said, touching Penny's shoulder.

"Nora?" Ruby asked, surprise in her voice, but greatly masked to the point where only Neo picked it up. "Is that you?"

Neo looked at Ruby.

"She attends Beacon." Ruby said. "Didn't strike me as the criminal type."

"So, you figured this all out?" Nora asked, chuckling. "I'm impressed."

"Figured what out?" Ruby asked. "WE're investigating the red Dust theft."

"Well" Nora said, her demeanor not changing from the assumed hyper one. "You've found it."

"You're with the Grimm, aren't you?" Ruby asked, taking a step forward.

"You're very perceptive." Nora said, smirking. "But, no. I'm not. I'm independent in this. Though, I have no bad intentions. Pyrrha, Ren, Penny, and I are on the trail of something big: this warrior in red and black."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "That sounds like someone I know."

"Yep." Nora said, grinning. "Jaune was gonna join, but he's doin' his other thing. Oh well. We got Penny."

"Yes, friend Nora." Penny said, smiling. "WE have obtained the red Dust and are planning to use it to defeat this warrior."

"How?" Ruby asked, curious.

"We're gonna inhale it." Nora said, grinning.

"You're gonna get high as a kite." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "If it doesn't burn your lungs."

"I'm gonna love it.' Nora said, grinning. Neo looked at Ruby, confused. Ruby nodded, Neo accepting this.

"So" Ruby asked. "Where have you found her?"

"Well" Nora said. "WE last saw her in Vale, but we haven't gotten a good bead."

"Don't engage her." Ruby said. "I can't even beat her."

"What?!" Nora shouted. "Who is she?!"

"If it's who I think it is." Ruby said. "She's a warrior named Raven Branwen."

 _With Yang, Blake, and Mercury_

"So, Blakey.' Yang said. "Wanna do something?"

"Like?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Yang said, shrugging. "Wanna make out?"

"What are you, six?" Blake asked, snickering.

"Depends." Yang said. "Would a six year old know how to do that thing you love?"

"Shut up!" Blake hissed. "Not in front of present company."

"If you're talking about me." Mercury said, relaxing. "I'll just leave."

"Please do." Yang said seductively, Mercury getting up and going after Cinder and Emerald.

"So" Yang said once he'd left. "About that make out session…"

 _With Cinder and Emerald_

"So" Emerald said, walking with Cinder. "Can we talk?"

"About?" Cinder asked her green haired friend.

"Well" Emerald said. "What are we?"

"Well" Cinder said. "WE're girls, teenagers, thieves, lesbians, I don't know anything else."

"I mean" Emerald said, blushing. "To each other."

"Ooooohhh." Cinder said, understanding. "Well, does this answer your question?"

Cinder pulled Emerald into a deep, passionate kiss. Emerald's eyes widened, closing as she leaned into it, Cinder pulling her close.

"So" Cinder asked. "Was that a good enough answer?"

"N-no.' Emerald said, able to be cheeky despite being speechless.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give a better answer." Cinder said, leaning in close to Emerald, smirking. "Up close and… _personal_."

Emerald was about the color of Ruby's cloak, images flashing in her mind.

"So" Cinder said as if she'd never said her previous statement. "Ready for some entertainment?"

"Yep." Emerald said, recovering. "So, what are we doing?"

"I was thinking of going to the spa." Cinder said. "But, first, I'm going to get some ice cream."

"Sure." Emerald said, walking forward with Cinder. "So, I know it's been a couple days, but neither of you spoke about it. How did Ruby get her memories back?"

Cinder froze, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. She contemplated her words as if they were the secret to life.

"Well" Cinder said. "I don't think I saw it happen."

"I know when you're lying you know." Emerald said. "Comes with the territory. What happened?"

"I saw her.' Cinder said, her voice lowering.

"Her?" Emerald asked. "You mean…?"

"Yes." Cinder said. "I saw Mother."

 _With Ruby, Neo, etc._

"Branwen?" Pyrrha asked, coming out. "Isn't that your uncle's last name?"

"Raven's his sister." Ruby said. "… and Yang's mother."

Everyone but Penny and Neo gasped at this.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "But, there were some… issues and she left Yang because of them."

"Such as?" Nora asked, her curiosity affecting her.

"If I was going to say, I would have.' Ruby said, shaking her head. "You four need to disengage this search. Now."

"We're gonna find her and beat her.' Nora said, holding up her hammer in pride, a grin on her face.

"You can't beat her." Ruby said, shaking her head. "I can't even beat her."

"But…" Nora said, Ruby cutting her off.

"Not even together could you beat her." Ruby said. "She's a monster."

"WE can take 'er." Nora said, flexing a muscle.

"No." Ruby said. "You can't. She's the one that beat my mom."

"So?" Nora asked. "WE're a team."

"She's a Grimm." Ruby said, her tone shifting quieter.

* * *

So, there's a figure they're trying to find. But, if Ruby can't beat her, can all of them combined do it? Find out soon.


End file.
